La Face Cachée du Ciel
by vgfgf
Summary: Et si jamais il existait une deuxième Bague Vongola du Ciel ? Que vas donc faire une simple lycéenne dans une époque ultérieure de dix ans sur la sienne ? Là voilà prise dans un univers dangereux alors que les Cieux tendent à se réunir… Et si jamais le Vongola Primo n'était pas le seul fondateur des Vongola ? Serait-il possible que la véritable Histoire des Vongola ne surgisse ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement ^^") et reste la propriété de son merveilleux auteurs ! Cependant Alicia reste à moi tout comme les futurs OC de cette fic ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre I : Eveil :**

Un nuage d'une étrange teinte rose, c'est la première chose qu'elle voyait après qu'une sorte de jouet violet lui soit tombée dessus. Elle ne savait pas tellement ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait traversé une espèce de tunnel mauve pour se réveiller ici. Elle avait l'impression d'être allongée sur un lit, plutôt ancien au vu du grincement qu'il fit lorsqu'elle s'assit. Il semblait peu confortable mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intriguait : Elle n'était pas dans un lit il y a quelque minute…

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_ Se surprit-elle à penser.

La fumée rose s'était dissipée finalement, permettant de réaliser qu'elle était à un endroit différent et totalement inconnu pour elle. Le lit qui l'accueillait semblait être un lit d'hôpital très ancien, grinçant au moindre mouvement. Il était accompagné de couvertures et draps sales, poussiéreux, rongés à nombre d'endroit qu'elle repoussa avec dégoût. Des machines d'hôpital semblait l'entourer, couverte de poussière elles aussi, avec leurs branchements semblant coupés net sur son lit près de l'adolescente. C'était tout ce qui pouvait rappeler un hôpital car la pièce où elle se trouvait n'y ressemblait en rien : Une petite pièce cubique aux murs nus tout aussi couvert de poussières que le sol. Tout semblait vieux, très vieux, et inoccupé depuis très longtemps : C'était comme si on avait laissé quelqu'un ici pour ne plus y revenir depuis des lustres…

-Où suis-je ? Murmura-t-elle sans comprendre.

Sa voix fit écho dans la sombre pièce, la faisant sursauter légèrement ce qui provoqua les grincements de protestation du lit. Elle grimaça en entendant ces sons détestables et quitta ce lit vieillot en supportant les derniers bruits du meuble qui demeura silencieux ensuite. Alors qu'elle soufflait de soulagement, son regard tomba sur une table de chevet aux côtés du lit. Le meuble n'était que peu encombré, il n'y avait qu'une simple petite boite blanche semblant vibrer doucement. C'était d'ailleurs le seul objet qui demeurait épargné par les dégâts du temps ainsi que le seul ne semblant pas avoir sa place ici.

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Se surprit-elle à songer._

Tout à sa curiosité, l'adolescente attrapa cette petite boite insolite pour l'inspecter minutieusement. L'objet ne portait pas une trace de poussière alors qu'il en avait clairement laissé une dans celle du meuble, prouvant qu'il était là depuis longtemps. Il s'agissait juste d'un cube parfait de teinte bleu-nuit et qui semblait vibrer doucement entre ses mains, imperceptiblement si l'on ne le savait pas. La boite comportait un petit trou sur l'une de ses faces, juste assez pour glisser un doigt mais la jeune fille ne s'y essaya pas. Elle préféra la ranger dans une de ses poches pour plus de sécurité, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de toute façon…

-Bonne initiative, Alicia Di Victoria. Intervint une voix dans son dos.

Surprise la jeune fille se retourna pour apercevoir qu'une femme venait d'arriver et bloquait la seule porte de la porte de la pièce. Plutôt grande, ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu sombre et atteignaient ses hanches. Ses yeux étaient dissimulés derrière des lunettes rouges s'accordant avec les étranges cicatrices sur ses joues. Une longue cape beige semblait dissimuler ses vêtements mais l'on pouvait apercevoir un débardeur brun ainsi qu'un short bleu serré.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'adolescente, un peu troublée que l'arrivante connaisse son nom.

La concernée ne répondit pas, se contentant d'étudier la jeune fille d'un regard intrigué. De taille moyenne pour son âge, elle avait une poitrine ni trop grosse ni pas assez et une taille fine ne la rendant que plus belle. Sa peau était claire, presque blanche, et aucune blessure ne semblait la défigurer. Elle avait un visage finement dessiné lui donnant un air de princesse que ses yeux bruns empli de douceur ne faisaient qu'amplifier. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun si clair qu'ils en paraissaient avoir des reflets d'or au soleil et semblaient retenue dans un chignon par un chouchou noir. La jeune fille portait un uniforme de collégienne de la haute qui prouvait des origines aisées mais ce ne fut pas ce qui l'intéressa. Une bague noire aux incrustations d'argent était à son doigt, sertie d'un petit dôme bleuté. Celui-ci rappelait étrangement un ciel libre qui s'étendait à perte de vue, uniquement marqué d'un symbole complexe gravé à même la surface du dôme.

 _« Iemitsu avait raison, elle était bien là. »_ Se dit l'arrivante avec soulagement. _« Au moins, je l'ai retrouvée avant nos ennemis. »_

Celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surprise, voir même davantage mais elle se gardait bien de l'avouer, devant la ressemblance de l'anneau avec la Bague du Ciel si connue des Vongola. Les deux semblaient pratiquement identique avec, pour seule différence, un bleu plus sombre évoquant le ciel nocturne sur celles-ci. Mais cela restait une différence très peu marquée, surtout aux yeux d'une mafieuse n'ayant plus vu une Bague Vongola depuis 5 ans déjà…

Tout à ses observations, elle se surprit à remarquer que l'adolescente ne semblait plus ses gardes. Auparavant tendue, Alicia semblait juste attendre la fin de ses observations sans tenter quoi que ce soit. Son regard reflétait une confiance hésitante mais bel et bien présente envers la femme qui se tenait face à elle. Sa bague semblait luire légèrement à son doigt sous l'œil intrigué de cette dernière, la jeune fille ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

 _« Cette histoire de voyage dans le temps ne semblerait pas n'être qu'une blague finalement. »_ Conclut la femme faisant face à la collégienne.

Ayant fini son observation, elle se détourna brusquement en lançant une petite chaine devant l'adolescente qui la ramassa sans comprendre.

-Enroule cette chaine autour de ta bague et suis-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix froide. Nous devons faire vite, les deux autres ne tarderont pas à arriver.

-D'accord, merci de m'aider. Approuva simplement Alicia.

La brune s'exécuta donc rapidement, entourant sa bague de la chainette malgré l'étrangeté de cette demande. Elle sentit aussitôt disparaitre la chaleur réconfortante irradiant de sa bague normalement mais ne posa pas de question. L'adolescente ignorait si elle pouvait faire confiance à cette femme mais ne savait pas non plus quoi faire d'autre. Même avec son attitude silencieuse et plutôt froide, celle-ci semblait vouloir l'aider et cela suffisait pour Alicia, si cela se révélait être faux alors elle se contenterait de faire avec…

-Je m'appelle Lal Mirch, se présenta la femme sans se retourner. Maintenant, ne fait pas de bruit et suis-moi.

Se contentant d'acquiescer, Alicia suivit son alliée de fortune hors de la pièce pour traverser un long couloir du même acabit. Celui-ci menait tout droit à l'extérieur ce qui força l'adolescente à s'arrêter pour s'habituer à la luminosité. Elle s'efforça juste de ne pas quitter Lal des yeux durant son bref aveuglement puis se remit à sa suite à travers la forêt où venait de déboucher le couloir.

Le duo marcha en silence, la jeune fille avait une multitude de question en tête qu'elle n'osait pas poser à la femme qui la guidait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui était arrivée ni même d'où elle pouvait se trouver. Elle regardait tout autour mais ne reconnaissait pas les lieux pour autant et ça l'intriguait tout en la rendant nerveuse. Il y avait aussi cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, même si elle n'avait pas hésité à lui accorder sa confiance, et sa demande étrange pour la bague…

-Il serait trop dangereux de laisser nos bagues irradier en permanence, précisa Lal à la surprise de la plus jeune. Nos ennemis peuvent détecter aisément ce genre de signal et mieux vaudrait éviter qu'il nous trouve.

La brune la regarda avec surprise, elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à une quelconque réponse. L'aurait-elle dit à voix haute ? Elle l'ignorait mais sentait le regard pesant de la femme sur sa personne, peut-être avait-elle deviné ? Elle rougit doucement à simple pensée, gênée de pouvoir être comprise si facilement…

-Désolée… Balbutia l'adolescente devant ce regard. Je suis un peu perdue…

-Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça ! La réprimanda froidement Lal.

-Désolée… Répondit précipitamment la plus jeune, intimidée.

Ainsi, Alicia resta silencieuse durant tout le trajet et se contenta de suivre la plus âgée. Perdue dans ses pensées, envahies par toutes ses questions sans réponse, elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle passa à la suivre en silence dans cette forêt. Elle finit par sentir que son guide ralentissait l'allure, semblant vouloir se faire discret. Croisant son regard, la jeune fille comprit qu'elle devait en faire de même sous peine de représailles douloureuses… Elle acquiesça sans chercher à comprendre alors que des éclats de voix leur parvinrent, dont l'une était étrangement familière…

-…du G-script. Disait une première voix, semblant étonnée mais grave.

-G-Script ? S'interrogea une voix hautement reconnaissable pour elle.

 _« Tsunayoshi ? »_ S'étonna la jeune fille.

Alors là, son incompréhension atteignait des sommets : Cela faisait peu de temps qu'elle connaissait l'adolescent dont sa meilleure amie était tombée folle amoureuse du jour au lendemain. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, ne le voyant que peu de fois, mais Haru ne cessait de parler de lui avec enthousiasme. De ce qu'en avait vu la brune, il semblait être poursuivie par la malchance mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait ici ? Toujours est-il qu'elle était soulagée de croiser au moins une personne qu'elle connaisse dans cet endroit, fusse par amie interposer. La jeune fille voulu s'élancer mais sa guide l'en empêcha d'un regard, lui intimant de rester cachée, avant de s'avancer à découvert. Si elle n'eut pas le courage de désobéir, elle se concentra sur la discussion avec plus d'effort encore.

-Je m'en doutais, commença la voix de Lal.

-Qui est-ce ? S'écria Gokudera, sur ses gardes.

Encore quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait par le biais de Haru, il semblait juste s'agir d'un camarade de Tsunayoshi qui plutôt surprotecteur envers lui. Il était d'une nature agressive pour peu que Alicia le sache, elle n'aimait pas trop cela. Cela suffit d'ailleurs à refroidir légèrement ses velléités à s'approcher des deux adolescents malgré les avertissements de Lal…

-Enchantée, répondit sa guide après un court silence. Et adieu.

 _« Adieu ? »_ S'alarma la brune en l'entendant. _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? »_

Les choses s'enchainèrent très rapidement à partir sans qu'elle ne puisse bouger, ayant trop peur pour le faire. Il semblerait que l'argenté veuille protéger le brun et se soit engager dans une bataille avec Lal à grand renfort d'explosion. Alicia n'y comprenait rien et s'était donc contentée de se recroqueviller pour se protéger des souffles des déflagrations.

 _« C'est fini ? »_ Se demanda-t-elle avec soulagement.

La tentation de se retourner pour savoir ce qu'il se passait était grande mais elle était encore tremblante, ne parvenant pas à trouver le courage. Son cœur fragile cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, demandant à la brune quelques efforts pour le calmer.

-Comme je le pensais, tu ne sais pas contrôler ton anneau. Intervint Lal avec indifférence. Il ne sait pas apprécier un objet cher.

 _« Contrôler son anneau ? »_ Se répéta Alicia avec incrédulité.

Intriguée, la jeune fille baissa son regard vers sa bague à son doigt qui était toujours entourée de ces fameuses chaines. Elle les effleura du doigt sans prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait à quelques mètres. La jeune fille hésita en les regardant sans comprendre puis fini par enlever la chaine sans y penser. La chaleur de sa bague sembla aussitôt se dégager dans son corps, lui tirant un soupir de soulagement et balayant ses peurs.

-Juudaime !

La voix de l'argenté la fit légèrement sursauter, surtout à l'entente du timbre alarmé de celle-ci. La brune avait beau ne pas trop le connaitre, la simple idée que quelqu'un puisse être en danger la fit réagir. Sans trop y penser, la jeune fille accouru dans la clairière où avait lieu le gros de la bataille.

-Sawada ! L'appela-t-elle directement.

L'arrivée de l'adolescente surpris tout le monde, que ce soit l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés prisonniers d'une cage de flammes indigo ou Lal qui lui lança un regard noir. Elle ignora les deux, se contentant de braquer son regard sur l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns désordonnés qui semblait tomber du ciel. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était que ce dernier avait l'air en très mauvais état alors qu'une multitude de missiles enflammés lui fonçant dessus.

-Attention Sawada ! Hurla-t-elle vivement.

Tout ce passa très vite, la bague d'Alicia s'embrasa inconsciemment sous la détresse de sa propriétaire et Lal n'eut que le temps de voir les Flammes de Tsuna s'amplifier brusquement avant qu'il ne reçoive le tir. La fumée de l'attaque se dissipa très rapidement pour révéler que la cible avait non seulement survécu mais que ses flammes étaient plus puissantes que jamais.

 _« La Résonnance des Cieux Jumeaux. »_ Remarqua la plus âgée en observant les deux bagues rayonnantes.

En effet, les bagues de Tsuna et Alicia brillaient avec force tout en dégageant une puissance hors du commun. Elles semblaient presque s'appeler l'une l'autre, scintillant presque joyeuse à l'idée de retrouvaille que les deux anneaux étaient les seuls à comprendre. Si les deux porteurs concernés ne s'en rendirent pas compte, Lal s'en aperçu très rapidement : Encore un phénomène absent depuis cinq longues années.

-Comment peux-tu utiliser les flammes de dernière volonté ?

Surprise et maudissant le fait d'avoir baissé sa garde, Lal ne put éviter le coup que Tsuna lui envoya dans son ventre sous les yeux étonnées d'Alicia. Elle se réceptionna sur une autre branche sans problème apparent avant de retirer sa cape beige pour bouger plus librement.

-Je vois… Commença-t-elle en se relevant.

-Une femme ?! S'étonna l'argenté depuis sa prison.

-Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas mauvais, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sembla-t-elle apprécier. Ou du moins que tu reçois toujours de l'aide au moment opportun.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Pour toute réponse, le regard de Lal glissa vers la brune qui observait la scène avec une incompréhension totale. Suivant son regard, le brun sembla la remarquer pour la première fois et écarquilla les yeux.

 _« Alicia ? Que fait-elle dans le futur ? »_

-Sawada… Murmura-t-elle avec surprise.

La jeune fille ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait : Le brun avait des gants enflammés, une flamme brûlait sur son front et ses yeux orangés étaient empli d'une détermination sans faille. Elle peinait à reconnaitre le collégien aussi maladroit et ayant peur pour un rien, du moins la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Sa bague s'éteignit sans qu'elle n'y prête attention, diminuant les flammes du brun par la même occasion.

 _« Qu'est-ce que… »_ Commença ce dernier sans comprendre.

-Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant, poursuivit Lal en déchainant un de ses anneaux. Tu ne survivras pas à cette époque !

La suite se passa très vite, Lal sauta dans les airs après avoir passé sa bague dans le trou d'une boite de sa ceinture. Tous ses tirs furent aisément esquivés par son adversaire fonçant vers elle mais tout s'inversa dès que la boite s'ouvrit. Une sorte de millepatte doté d'une flamme mauve à la tête l'encercla rapidement tandis qu'elle se posait sur une branche d'arbre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! S'écria l'argenté.

La brune aurait put demander la même chose mais le sourire de Lal ne lui disait rien : Il ne fallait pas que Sawada touche cette chose ! C'est pourquoi elle se mordit anxieusement la lèvre en voyant l'adolescent l'attraper à pleine main. Ses flammes embrasèrent immédiatement le pseudo-animal, si puissantes que toute la clairière fut touchée.

-Incroyable ! Continue Juudaime !

-Non ! Protesta vivement Alicia à la surprise de l'argenté. Il faut t'éloigner de cette chose, Sawada !

Quelque clochait à ses yeux : La brune pouvait presque sentir la perte de puissance des Flammes du brun…

-Tu devrais l'écouter, conseilla Lal depuis sa branche. Tu n'émets pas ta flamme de dernière volonté avec ton accord, tu es forcée de l'émettre. Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Le mauvais pré-sentiment de l'adolescente se confirma à ses paroles et bientôt les flammes commencèrent à décliner jusqu'à s'éteindre. Laissant le brun étendu à terre, semblant si épuisé qu'il ne pouvait pas même se relever ou bouger.

-Juudaime !

-Tomber dans un piège si simple est pathétique, conclu Lal alors que le millepatte avait regagné sa boite. Vongola Juudaime

La bleuté se trouvais désormais face au brun, toujours à terre, et le pointa directement avec son arme.

-Tiens le coup ! Encouragea l'argenté, luttant contre la cage de flamme.

-Ne faites pas ça ! Hurla subitement Alicia en s'interposant.

L'adolescente avait réagit sur le coup, ne supportant pas de voir quelqu'un menacer par une arme. Elle ignora la surprise dans les yeux de Lal pour la défier de tirer avec son arme en croisant son regard, prête à encaisser le tir. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le brun qui tentait de bouger et lui crier de s'enfuir mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que la bleutée ne retire son arme, semblant sourire tout aussi légèrement que brièvement à la vue des flammes brûlants sur la bague de l'adolescente.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en servir de toute façon : Il a réussi à dépasser ses limites. Expliqua-t-elle en enlevant ses lunettes, révélant des yeux bruns-rouges. Mon nom est Lal Mirch.

Soulagée, Alicia baissa les bras tandis que sa bague s'éteignait de nouveau avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent pour l'aider à se relever. Elle fut rejointe par l'argenté, dont la prison venait de s'éteindre, rapidement mais recula tout aussi vite devant son regard agressif.

-Qui es-tu ? S'écria-t-il en la fusillant du regard. Que fais-tu ici ?

 _« J'aimerais bien le savoir… »_ Soupira la concernée.

-C'est bon Gokudera, elle n'est pas méchante. Le tranquillisa Tsuna en se relevant. C'est une amie…

La brune écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant : Il la considérait comme une amie alors qu'ils ne s'étaient vu qu'une ou deux fois ? Elle le regarda dans les yeux, comme pour s'assurer de ces paroles mais n'y vit que de la sincérité. Etrangement cela la fit sourire, elle commençait à comprendre sa meilleure amie finalement…

-Je comprends un peu mieux Haru, maintenant. Se dit-elle à vois haute.

-Ah ! Comprit Gokudera, semblant se rappeler de la brune. Tu es l'amie de cette abrutie de femme !

Alicia serra les poings devant l'insulte faite à son amie et lui jeta un regard froid. Si elle ne se retenait pas, elle aurait giflé l'argenté sans attendre pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

-Haru est loin d'être une abrutie, le décoloré ! Répliqua-t-elle froidement.

-Enfoirée…

-Désolée mais j'ai un nom, coupa la brune. C'est Alicia.

Les deux adolescents se fusillèrent du regard sous l'œil blasé du troisième qui soupira devant l'énième dispute que provoquait l'argenté…

-On n'a pas de temps de ça ! S'écria Lal en revenant vers eux, irritée.

Les trois adolescents se tournèrent brusquement vers la bleutée qui revenait vers eux après une légère inspection des lieux. Elle avait remit sa veste perdue dans son combat contre Tsuna et ses anneaux étaient à nouveau scellés via leur chaine respective. S'arrêtant devant eux, elle leur lança un regard froid qui eut tôt fait de faire cesser la tension entre l'argenté et la brune.

-Nous avons combattu un peu trop fortement, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne nous retrouve. Poursuivit la plus âgée du groupe en ignorant tous les autres. Enroulez ça autour de vos Bagues Vongola : Ces Chaines de Mammon vont sceller le pouvoir de vos anneaux.

Tout en disant cela, elle leur présenta deux autres chaines alors qu'il a regardait avec méfiance. Elle avait déjà enchainé ses anneaux et remit sa cape beige, restant indifférente aux regards.

-Remets la tienne, tu n'aurais jamais dût l'enlever. Ordonna-t-elle à Alicia.

Celle-ci baissa la tête, encore un peu sous le choc au souvenir du combat, avant de ressortir sa propre chaine de sa poche. Elle l'enroula autour de sa propre bague pour penser à autres choses sous les yeux surpris des deux autres adolescents qui fixait l'anneau avec des yeux ronds.

-Cette bague… Murmura Tsuna avec surprise.

La stupéfaction qui assaillit les deux garçons à la vue de la bague de la brune fut si brutale qu'elle eut l'impression de la sentir. Leurs yeux allèrent de celle du brun à sa consœur et ne purent que constater leur ressemblance plus que parfaite.

-Comment as-tu obtenu cette bague ? Rugit l'argenté avec agressivité. Pourquoi ressemble-t-elle à celle du Juudaime ?!

Il avait mit le doigt sur un problème qui travaillait tout autant la jeune fille : Deux bagues ne pouvaient pas se ressembler autant par simple coïncidence. Malgré cela, elle peinait à croire que la bague que sa famille ne cesse de se transmettre pouvait avoir une copie quelque part dans le monde…

-Gokudera, calmes-toi ! Le retint Tsuna, s'excusant du regard à celle-ci. Mais je suis tout de même surpris : Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le futur ?

-Le futur ?! S'exclama la brune sans comprendre. Mais ce n'est pas…

-On n'a pas le temps de parler de ça ! Leur rappela Lal avec colère. Nous devons partir d'ici et vite ! Si tu n'es pas capable de marcher pieds nus, mets ça. Acheva-t-elle en jetant une paire de sandales à Tsuna.

Le concerné regarda ces dernières avec un air légèrement affligé, hésitant sur la conduite à adopter. La plus âgée lui bien trop peur pour oser reprendre la parole mais la remarque de la brune le surprenait. Il n'y avait pas que cela d'ailleurs : Tout dans son attitude lui soufflait qu'elle était perdue. Ce fut un autre regard menaçant qui poussa le brun à réagir, après avoir récupérer les chaussures.

-Attendez s'il vous plait ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement. Nous venons du passé…

Croisant le regard de sa nouvelle amie, il lui souffla discrètement qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard. Celle-ci paru hésitante mais hocha la tête tandis que le brun achevait sa phrase sans s'interrompre.

-…et nous ne sommes pas protégés pour tout ça : Nous ne comprenons rien !

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut une arme pointée sur lui tandis que Gokudera s'interposait précipitamment pour regarder Lal avec colère.

-Pourquoi ne nous écoutes-tu pas ?!

-C'est plus facile pour moi lorsqu'on ne veut pas me suivre mais mourir, se contenta-t-elle de préciser sans un regard. Je n'ai pas le temps : Cherchez vos réponses une fois qu'on sera arrivé à destination.

Sur ces mots, elle se détourna et s'apprêta à reprendre sa route lorsqu'une nouvelle voix l'interrompit de nouveau.

-Quelle destination ? Interrogea Alicia, curieuse.

-La base secrète.

-Notre base secrète ? Répéta l'argenté avec surprise.

-En cette période ? S'étonna le brun à ses côtés. Ca veut dire que je… Est-ce que Reborn y est ?

Alicia le regarda avec surprise, ce fameux Reborn avait l'air d'être important pour le brun vu l'espoir dans son timbre mais elle ne le connaissait pas. Comme si elle n'était pas suffisamment perdue comme ça…

-C'est vrai ! Approuva l'argenté. Reborn d'il y a dix ans doit encore être à cette période !

-Je ne sais pas. Précisa Lal en commençant à marcher, laissant Gokudera grogner dans sa barbe.

-Même s'il n'y avait pas le bébé Reborn, celui de cette époque est sans doute ici. Chuchota Tsuna, l'air de se convaincre lui-même.

-Tu as raison ! Se réjouit l'argenté.

-Colonello, Viper, Skull… Commença Lal en s'arrêtant subitement. Ils sont tous morts et évidemment Reborn aussi n'est plus.

-Quoi ?!

N'en disant pas plus, la jeune femme reprit sa marche sans répondre aux interrogations des trois adolescents. Ceux-ci n'eurent d'autres choix que de la suivre, s'empressant de mettre les chaines qu'elle leur avait donnés. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer atteindre rapidement leur destination pour recevoir vite des explications…


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Ceci est ma première fix, du moins c'est la première que j'ai le courage de poster ! J'espère qu'elle sera assez bien pour tout ceux qui s'y intéresseront et les remercient d'avance. Je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes, je n'ai pas de bêta mais je relis régulièrement les chapitres pour traquer ces petites erreurs (personne n'est parfait malheureusement -").**

 **Je remercie déjà mes deux premiers reviewers (ça se dit ça ?) pour leur commentaire après le premier chapitre, ça me motive un peu de savoir que mon histoire semble bien démarrer ! Kuurogi et Guest, merci à vous ! J'espère que cela continuera de vous plaire pour la suite avec ce second chapitre et j'attends vos commentaires si vous en avez ^^**

 **Assez parlé : Place au chapitre maintenant !**

 **Disclaimer :** **Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient toujours pas (malheureusement ^^") et reste la propriété de son merveilleux auteurs ! Cependant Alicia reste à moi tout comme les futurs OC de cette fic ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre II : La Bague Cachée des Cieux**

Le rythme était rapide, visiblement Lal souhaitait atteindre cette fameuse base secrète au plus vite. Elle courrait à toute vitesse, sans tenir compte des trois adolescents qui peinaient à suivre son rythme. Gokudera semblait n'avoir pas trop de problème mais préférait rester au niveau du Juudaime au cas où. Le brun avait du mal mais tenait le coup, plus ou moins, mais regardait Alicia avec inquiétude. La brune semblait avoir énormément de mal à suivre : Son teint déjà très clair en était devenu presque pâle, sa respiration semblait heurtée et assez irrégulière… Pour ne rien arranger, la jeune fille ne parlait plus depuis qu'il lui avait expliqué leur situation en dissimulant tout le côté mafia pour ne pas l'impliquer davantage.

 _« Nous avons voyagé dix ans dans le futur. »_

Cette phrase se répétait en boucle dans la tête d'Alicia en même temps que de multiples questions. La jeune fille n'y avait tout d'abord pas cru, comment pourrait-on croire à un voyage dans le temps ? Mais les indices concordaient de plus-en-plus et l'histoire était la seule à expliquer toute la situation actuelle. En plus de cela, le brun n'était pas présent lorsqu'elle avait été propulsée dans ce fameux « futur » et avait parfaitement identifié la cause : Le bazooka violet. Elle ne cessait d'y réfléchir, ne parvenant pas à se sortir cette idée de la tête : Le futur, dix ans dans le futur même ! Comment était-ce même possible ?! Elle devait bien avouer que sa définition d'impossibilité venait de prendre un rude coup avec cette histoire.

Ainsi la jeune fille fut plongée dans ses pensées pendant toute l'après-midi jusqu'à ce que son corps ne rappelle à elle et la fit tomber. Sa chute arrêta tout le monde, Tsuna et Gokudera accoururent vers la brune avec inquiétude. Celle-ci avait la main serrée sur sa poitrine, tentant vainement de calmer son cœur affolé. Elle respirait avec encore plus de difficulté que durant la course et sa pâleur n'avait plus rien à voir.

-Dé…solée… Murmura-t-elle difficilement.

-T'as des problèmes cardiaques, la brune ? Interrogea l'argenté, un peu surpris.

Restant muette malgré son surnom de « la brune », la concernée hocha juste la tête sans oser croiser leur regard. Depuis sa naissance, son cœur avait toujours été plus que fragile et ce genre d'effort lui était difficile.

-Bordel ! Jura l'argenté avec colère. Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ?!

-Tout…va bien… Balbutia-t-elle faiblement.

-Tu ne vas pas bien du tout, tu aurais dût nous dire que tu avais du mal ! Protesta le brun, anxieux.

Tsuna serra les poings en la voyant ainsi, cela expliquait l'état alarmant de la jeune fille. Il avait bien vu qu'elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à les suivre, ce monde n'était pas fait pour elle : Pourquoi avait-elle été entrainée là-dedans ?! Son regard dériva directement sur la bague de la jeune fille à cette question, il se doutait que cette bague avait un lien et il l'appréhendait. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment coupable pour ses amis, entrainer une autre personne dans la mafia était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait…

-Hé toi ! S'écria Gokudera en filant vers leur guide. Laisses-nous nous reposer !

L'argenté s'arrêta quelques secondes en voyant une rivière aux côtés de leur guide et accouru vers ses deux camarades.

-Une rivière, Juudaime ! Nous pouvons en boire et ça lui ferait du bien !

Le brun acquiesça et, aidé par Gokudera, menèrent la brune mal en point à la rivière où elle put boire un peu d'eau. Elle en soupira de soulagement, l'eau lui faisant déjà du bien, avant de remercier les garçons et s'appuyer contre un arbre.

Lal ayant regardé la scène sans s'approcher, se contenta d'utiliser un anneau pour ouvrir une nouvelle boite. Elle libéra une petite machine flottant au-dessus d'eux avec quatre prolongements pointés vers les quatre points cardinaux. Une fois la machine installée, sa propriétaire se tourna vers les trois adolescents alors que les deux autres achevaient de se désaltérer.

-Nous allons camper ici ce soir. Précisa-t-elle à la surprise des trois.

-Quoi ?

-Camper ?

-C'est trop dangereux de continuer dans son état, expliqua leur guide en pointant Alicia des yeux, et vous ne verriez rien dès qu'il fait trop sombre : Vous êtes un handicap.

-Hé ! Protesta l'argenté. Respecte-nous !

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'elle pointa son arme vers lui sans lui accorder un regard et se contenta de grogner dans sa barbe, indigné.

-Ici c'est notre zone, déclara-t-elle aux deux garçons du groupe. Je n'ai préparé de nourriture que pour moi-même : Vous devriez vous trouver quelque chose tant qu'il fait encore jour. Conseilla-t-elle en cessant de les menacer de son arme.

-Trouver à manger ? S'étonna Tsuna. Euh… Avant, on ne pourrait pas discuter…

-On n'a pas le temps.

-Allons-y, Juudaime. Se détourna Gokudera après un silence tendu.

-Ouais… Balbutia le brun en le suivant.

-Toi, tu viens avec moi. Précisa Lal à la dernière du groupe.

Tant bien que mal, celle-ci se releva en rassurant le brun du regard avant de suivre difficilement la concernée. Celle-ci la conduisit jusqu'à un lac empli d'eau pure reflétant le ciel crépusculaire.

-Tu peux te laver si tu veux, annonça-t-elle simplement. Mais j'ai à te parler : Je vais te raconter toute l'histoire.

Surprise la jeune fille soutint le regard de la plus âgée jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne se détourne pour enlever ses affaires. Rougissante, elle fit de même en pensant au bien que pourrait lui faire un petit moment de détente. Elle mit du temps à cause de sa fatigue mais finit par rejoindre Lal dans l'eau fraiche en détournant les yeux. Elle dût avouer que, malgré la fraicheur de l'eau, cela lui fit du bien lorsqu'elle s'assit dans un petit coin tranquille.

-Bon, tu ferais mieux de m'écouter : Je ne me répéterais pas une deuxième fois. Commença Lal attirant l'attention d'Alicia.

Timidement, la jeune fille acquiesça en se demandant dans quels ennuis le brun s'était encore fourré…

-Pour faire simple, je suis une membre de l'une des plus puissantes familles mafieuses de ton époque, la Vongola Famiglia, et Sawada est amené à devenir le prochain parrain. Affirma Lal de but-en-blanc. Je ne répondrais à aucune de tes questions alors évite de m'interrompre !

La dernière phrase fut ponctuée d'un regard suffisamment menaçant pour que Alicia évite de la contredire même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup de question. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de doute sur ses paroles : C'est ça le pire à ses yeux !

-Les Vongola ont connu neuf dirigeant, tous descendant du premier parrain qui a fondé la famille : Le Vongola Primo. Expliqua la jeune femme après s'être assurée d'être écoutée. A ton époque, le Vongola Nono a commencé à recherché son successeur mais les quatre prétendants sont morts.

-Sawada était le seul qui convenait… Devina spontanément la brune. Mais quel rapport avec moi ? Ajouta-t-elle après que Lal eut acquiescé.

Le brun avait une certaine malchance mais elle ne voyait rien qui expliquait sa propre implication. Et elle ne parlait même pas du voyage dans le temps…

-Chaque boss des Vongola s'entoure de six Gardiens dont le rôle est de le protéger : Ce sont les membres les plus puissants de la Famille. Expliqua la bleutée, comme sachant tout par cœur. Chaque Gardien porte l'une des Bagues Vongola qui représente sa fonction et sa position : Ciel, Tempête, Pluie, Foudre, Soleil, Brume et Nuage. Poursuivit-elle en ignorant royalement la concernée. Le Boss de la Famille est le porteur de la Bague du Ciel, il est celui qui rassemble les Gardiens. Acheva-t-elle en regardant fixement la concernée.

 _« Moi ? »_ Comprit la brune avec stupeur. Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je croyais qu'il s'agissait de Sawada qui devait porter cette…

La brune se tut en repensant à cette fameuse Bague du Ciel, celle que Sawada portait et qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sienne…

-Il y a deux Bagues du Ciel, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est bien cela. Confirma gravement la bleutée. Une légende raconte que les Vongola sont nés de la fusion de deux Familles dont l'une fut créée par le Primo. La seconde avait naturellement son Boss et ses Gardiens qui s'associèrent au Primo pour diriger les Vongola. Suite à un événement, les représentants de cette Famille ont disparu et la lignée du Primo a perduré. Expliqua-t-elle simplement. Je n'ai jamais cru à toutes ces fables jusqu'à ce que je vois ta Bague.

Sous le choc, la jeune fille détourna immédiatement les yeux pour tomber sur sa propre bague. Elle resta ainsi longuement en ignorant la sensation des yeux de Lal Mirch fixés sur sa personne, se murant dans son silence. Ses longs cheveux dissimulaient ses yeux et son visage avec les questions se multipliant dans sa tête. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que tout était vrai mais elle avait toujours une part d'elle qui refusait d'y croire. Après tout, beaucoup d'éléments poussaient à ne pas y croire : C'était invraisemblable ! Pourtant… sa bague était particulière, elle le sentait depuis des années : Elle ignorait quoi mais savait qu'il se passerait quelque chose la concernant mais ça…

-Combien de gens sont morts à cause des Vongola ?

La question fut la dernière à laquelle Lal aurait put s'attendre et celle-ci regarda Alicia avec une surprise clairement visible. Malgré ses précédentes paroles, elle soupira longuement et consenti à répondre.

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas combien : L'histoire des Vongola est sanglante. Dit-elle simplement en détournant les yeux.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse en réfléchissant à toute cette histoire et aux implications d'une telle réponse. Les morts, les blessures, le sang… Ce genre d'univers ne lui plaisait absolument pas, au moins était-elle sure de ce fait. Elle ne voyait pas à quoi bon bâtir une Famille comme il dise sur les morts d'autrui, en fait cela l'énervait pour dire la vérité. Ses poings s'étaient serrés jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges en deviennent blanches tellement sa colère était grande.

-Baissez la voix, Juudaime !

L'éclat d'une voix appartenant clairement à Gokudera se fit soudainement entendre, sortant la brune de ses pensées. Celle-ci releva la tête juste à temps pour admirer la magnifique chute de l'argenté accompagné de son camarade brun dans l'eau du lac. Ceux-ci se relevèrent précipitamment avec gêne et croisèrent le regard des deux filles déjà sur place.

-Sawada… Murmura doucement Alicia.

-Je… Je ne regardais pas !

La brune ne l'écoutait déjà plus, regardant uniquement les yeux bruns rempli d'innocence de celui qui lui faisait face. Un sourire léger fit son apparition sur le visage de l'adolescente, étrangement elle était rassurée. Si elle n'était pas faite pour la mafia, la simple vue de Tsunayoshi suffisait à prouver que lui aussi. Si elle avait bien suivi toute l'histoire, elle ne serait pas la seule à diriger cette Famille et elle n'allait pas obligatoirement être obligée de tuer : De toute façon elle s'y refusait. Elle ne connaissait pas Tsunayoshi, pas vraiment du moins, mais avait la sensation qu'il avait trouvé son équilibre alors peut-être qu'elle pourrait…

-Euh… Alicia… Tenta le brun, hésitant.

Reprenant contact avec la réalité, définitivement cette fois-ci, la brune prit alors connaissance de la situation actuelle : Elle et Lal nue, l'argenté et le brun trempés qui les regardait, le lourd silence qui régnait… Tout le monde était en train d'attendre une réaction de la jeune fille qui devint subitement rouge. Sa main parti avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte…

-PERVERS ! Hurla-t-elle en se cachant autant que possible.

La gifle fut si puissante que le brun tomba en arrière, déséquilibré et surpris, ce qui poussa l'argenté à le rejoindre en criant son indignation tandis que Lal soupirait avec un sourire à la réaction de la brune.

-Vous allez bien, Juudaime ? S'écria Gokudera avec inquiétude.

-Plus ou moins… Balbutia le concerné en se relevant.

-Hé, les gamins…

Brusquement tendue, les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers la voix pour tomber sur Lal dans toute sa splendeur. La joue semblant prise d'un tic nerveux, celle-ci s'efforça de leur faire bien comprendre ce qu'elle pensait du voyeurisme tandis qu'Alicia en profitait pour quitter le lac. La brune s'habillait avec une gêne qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie à ce point-là…

 _« Faire confiance au brun ? »_ Se rappela-t-elle avec un soupir las. _« Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné visiblement… »_

 _ **-Vongola Famiglia-**_

Un lourd silence trônait autour du feu de camp où grillaient des poissons, dégageant une odeur forte mais délicieuse. Après l'épisode du lac, tout le monde avait fini par se rhabiller et rejoindre le feu de camp fait plus tôt par Lal. Les deux garçons avaient enlevés leurs affaires trempés pour qu'elles sèchent et ne gardaient que leur sous-vêtement. Ils n'osaient même plus croiser les regards des filles, gêne partagée par la plus jeune des deux concernées…

-Jettes-moi ces champignons, ils ne sont pas comestibles ! S'écria froidement Lal.

Le brun s'interrompit dans son geste alors qu'il sortait des champignons collectés plus tôt. Il regarda la bleutée avec incrédulité, celle-ci semblant immunisée à la gêne ambiante, avant de détourner vivement les yeux de gêne.

-Je vais partager le poisson, je ne veux pas me trainer des poids ! Enchaina-t-elle.

-Vous voulez partager ? Répéta-t-il avec incrédulité.

-Si tu veux mourir, tu peux te contenter de tes champignons ! Répliqua-t-elle avec un léger rougissement. En attendant rends-toi utile !

Sursautant de nouveau, le brun fit immédiatement sur pieds et suivit les ordres de leur guide à la lettre sous l'œil blasé d'Alicia et les protestations de l'argenté… Puis le silence revint sur le groupe, plus lourd encore qu'auparavant, alors que le groupe commençait à manger les poissons.

-C'est… C'est gentil d'avoir partagé le poisson… Bégaya finalement Tsuna, ne supportant plus ce silence.

-Tout-à-fait, enchaina Gokudera après un bref regard.

Les deux restèrent silencieux en attendant une réaction de Lal qui se contenta de les regarder d'un air légèrement surpris avant de soupirer.

-J'étais au Conseil Externe des Vongola, précisa-t-elle pour rompre le silence.

Les deux adolescents la regardèrent avec surprise tandis que la brune se demandait de quoi elle pouvait parler. Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux durant quelques minutes, le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle disait…

-Conseiller Externe ? S'étonna Tsuna. C'est papa !

-Alors tu es notre alliée ?

-Oui exactement. Confirma la concernée. J'ai reçu l'ordre de retrouver la famille du Vongola Decimo à cause d'une urgence : Le siège Vongola fut proche d'une destruction totale. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y a aucun survivant du siège. Le Kyudaime a aussi disparu. Précisa sombrement la bleutée. Une équipe du Conseil Externe a été envoyée là-bas sur le champ mais on a perdu tout contact avec eux.

Le silence se fit quelques instants, la nouvelle semblait surprenante pour les deux garçons. Intriguée, la brune préféra écouter en silence en comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans une telle discussion.

-Ne la croyez pas Juudaime ! S'écria Gokudera en se levant avec colère. Elle ment ! C'est inconcevable que les Vongola aient été décimés !

-C'était certainement faux il y a dix ans mais à notre époque il existe une famille qui possède assez de force pour anéantir les Vongola : La Famille Millefiore. Contredit Lal avec indifférence. Le nom de leur boss est Byakuran.

-Byakuran… S'étonna le brun à ce nom. C'est le nom que m'a dit le Gokudera des dix ans, ce qu'il a dit doit surement être vrai alors.

-Dans ce monde les anneaux et les boites sont ce qui compte le plus lors d'un combat. Poursuivit la plus âgée en ignorant l'interruption. Ces anneaux, protégés par l'Omerta, ont reçu leur pouvoir du savoir des humains. Millefiore a renversé les Vongola avec les pouvoirs des anneaux et des boites…

Cette fois-ci ce fut l'appareil de Lal qui interrompit cette dernière, l'une des branches s'illuminant de flammes indigo. Celle-ci se leva directement pour éteindre le feu ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Protesta Gokudera.

-Les ennemis sont là ! Répliqua Lal. Ils sont forts : S'ils te trouvent tu es mort !

Tout le monde s'activa immédiatement pour quitter discrètement le camp malgré la nuit noire. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, rapides et discrets, en suivant Lal jusqu'à un chemin plus dégagé où elle s'arrêta. Ils se cachèrent vite derrière un rocher en suivant ses indications et n'eurent plus qu'à attendre.

-Heu… Qui sont ces ennemis ? Ne s'empêcher de demander Tsuna.

Il ne reçu aucune réponse hormis des bruits de pas résonnant sur le chemin et faisant légèrement trembler la terre.

 _« C'est gros… »_ Songea Alicia avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant la chose. _« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »_

-C'est celui des Varia…

La brune lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension totale auquel il répondit par un sourire narquois. Elle se contenta de le pincer au bras, le faisant sursauter ce qui lui valu de prendre un regard furieux de Lal, avant de le regarder avec un air satisfait et un sourire amusé.

-Gola Mosca ?! S'étonna le brun sans comprendre.

-Strau Mosca, la seconde génération des unités Gola Mosca. Corrigea la bleutée. Les militaires ont vendu leurs secrets aux autres Familles ainsi qu'aux Vongola.

-Il regarde par ici. Pesta l'argenté en voyant le Mosca s'arrêter près d'eux.

-C'est bon, il cherche l'énergie des anneaux avec ses capteurs et attaque tout ce qu'il trouve. Les pouvoirs de nos anneaux sont scellés via les Chaines de Mammon. Le tranquillisa la bleutée.

 _« Alors pourquoi s'approche-t-il de nous ? »_ Se demanda Alicia.

Contre toute attente, la machine s'était tournée vers eux et marchait dans leur direction de son pas pesant.

-Il nous a vus ? Supposa Tsuna.

-Impossible, avez-vous d'autres anneaux en plus des Bagues Vongola ? S'écria la jeune femme, alarmée.

-Non.

-Je n'en ai pas non plus, confirma la jeune fille.

-L'anneau de Lancia ! Se rappela son cousin en sortant le concerné.

-Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé ?! Protesta Lal avant de pester. Même à trois, on ne pourra rien faire contre cette chose…

-Tu ne peux rien faire avec ces anneaux dont tu es si fière ? Nargua Gokudera en sortant des dynamites.

-La puissance n'est pas tout dans un combat : L'esprit de groupe est important aussi ! Répliqua la concernée alors que le Mosca préparait son tir. Et dire que nous étions si proches de la base… Fait chier ! S'écria-t-elle en sautant sur le rocher pour pointer son arme. Je vous fais gagné du temps, dépêchez-vous de partir !

Pour toute réponse, alors que les deux autres semblaient hésiter à l'idée d'abandonner leur guide derrière, Alicia ne bougea même pas. Ou plutôt elle se contenta de scruter autour d'eux, comme à la recherche de quelque chose… voir de quelqu'un…

 _« Quelqu'un approche ! »_ Se rendit-elle finalement compte en se tournant vers le Mosca. _« Un allié ? »_

A peine le constatait-elle qu'une ombre s'élança dans le dos du Mosca et frappa ce dernier d'un coup de sabre. Seule une unique entaille apparu sur celui-ci mais cela suffit étrangement à l'immobiliser sous les yeux surpris de tout le monde.

-Attaco di Squalo. Nomma l'arrivant en rengainant son arme. Cela devrait nous faire gagner quelques minutes.

L'homme était grand avec un corps musclé caché sous des vêtements typiquement mafieux, le costard-cravate noir. Il portait son épée dans son dos via une cordelette et irradiait d'une aura apaisante. Ses courts cheveux noirs et ses yeux bruns ne faisaient qu'accentuer son charisme naturel. Sa simple vue suffit à rassurer Tsuna et Gokudera, même si l'argenté ne le montrait pas.

-Tu es… Yamamoto ? S'étonna Tsuna en accourant avec l'argenté.

-Hein ? Ce n'est pas une mauvaise plaisanterie n'est-ce pas ? S'écria l'épéiste, surpris en les voyant. Je suis venu chercher l'agent envoyé par le Conseil Externe et vous êtes là… mais vous avez rétrécit ? C'est une impression ?

Il arborait jusque là un air pensif sous l'air définitivement blasé des deux autres mais ce fut un choc qui s'inscrivit sur son visage à la vue de la troisième adolescente.

-Ca alors, si je m'attendais à te voir… Murmura-t-il avec émotion. Tu as rétrécit toi aussi ? Remarqua-t-il avec un sourire.

La jeune fille parut surprise, elle le connaissait de vu seulement mais le contraire ne semblait pas être vrai. Il la connaissait à cette époque ? Elle avait encore du mal à s'y faire et son caractère insouciant n'aidait absolument pas. Elle se tourna vers Sawada mais le brun était occupé à tenter de tout expliquer à l'épéiste, difficilement.

-Je vois ! Rigola finalement le concerné. Vous venez du passé ! Mais vous avez l'air en forme Tsuna, Gokudera. Toi aussi Alicia !

 _« Il me connait vraiment ? »_ S'étonna celle-ci.

-Bref, allons-y ! S'écria-t-il en se détournant. C'est une perte de temps de s'occuper de ces trucs !

Sa remarque parut surprendre les deux garçons mais ils restèrent silencieux en suivant le mouvement. L'épéiste ne mena pas le groupe très loin, juste à quelques minutes de leur ancienne position en discutant de choses et d'autres avec eux. Il finit par s'arrêter après quelques minutes pour ouvrir une de ces propres boites, libérant une hirondelle aux flammes bleues-claires.

-C'est un camouflage pour les situations défensives, indiqua Yamamoto, ne regardez pas ailleurs.

L'hirondelle eut tôt fait de déclencher une véritable pluie tropicale qui força le groupe à se protéger, peu habitué. Lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête, ils faisaient face à l'entrée d'un véritable complexe souterrain dans lequel ils s'engagèrent. Ils descendirent un escalier particulièrement long jusqu'à une porte verrouillée par un système d'empreinte digitale que Yamamoto eut tôt fait d'ouvrir sur un ascenseur.

-Ca a été construit pour un être une forteresse vitale des Vongola, précisa Yamamoto alors qu'ils descendaient. La forteresse est construite à 60%.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit a cet instant, cinq étages plus bas, sur une immense salle semblable à un parking souterrain terminé par une porte traversée de rayons mauves. Ils s'y arrêtèrent en contemplant le dispositif avec scepticisme hormis l'épéiste qui le traversa sans dommage et se retourna.

-Giannini s'est occupé de la mécanique : C'est une barrière qui élimine certaines substances. Précisa-t-il pour les rassurer. Ne vous en faites pas, venez !

Si Alicia n'hésita pas à traverser, ne sentant rien, Tsuna sembla d'autant plus sceptique après la première phrase et traversa presqu'avec peur avant de se réjouir de ne rien sentir. Gokudera n'eut aucun problème également mais quand vint le tour de Lal, celle-ci s'évanouit brusquement.

-Lal ! S'écrièrent le brun et la brune. Elle va bien ? Demanda celle-ci alors que l'épéiste la prenait dans ses bras.

-Pas la peine de s'inquiéter, son corps est traumatisé par le changement brutal de l'environnement. Supposa-t-il simplement. Elle se réveillera dans peu de temps.

Le groupe reprit son chemin et traversa un couloir remplit de caisse ou autres objets mécaniques jusqu'à une pièce luxueuse où Yamamoto s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Ils observèrent quelques instants les lieux, l'épéiste remarqua tout de suite que Alicia n'était pas tranquille : Elle semblait chercher quelque chose…

-Tu es en retard, se plaignit une voix qui figea Tsuna.

Alicia le laissa s'approcher du bébé à tétine jaune étant sur le canapé pour chercher ce qui titillait ses sens. Ce ne fut que lorsque le véritable bébé surgit dans le dos de Tsuna et écrasa sa tête sur sa réplique qu'elle fut plus tranquille… Elle observa d'ailleurs le bébé, un certain Reborn d'après Gokudera, que le brun semblait apprécier et il en profitait…

-… Ne peut pas revenir dans le passé !

Ce fut cette réplique du brun qui ramena la brune à la réalité, préférant écouter la suite plutôt que de rester dans ses pensées…

-Ce n'est pas la seule chose étrange, assura Reborn d'un air grave.

-Il y a autre chose ? S'étonna le brun.

-Le temps passé : Nous avons été touché par le Bazooka des Dix Ans mais seulement neuf ans et dix mois se sont écoulés. Expliqua le bébé. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi ça c'est passé ainsi mais c'est une bonne chose que nous n'ayons pas été envoyé dans un endroit bizarre.

-Un endroit ? C'est vrai, où sommes-nous ? Questionna le brun, se rappelant juste d'un tel détail.

-Tu ne le sais même pas ? Nargua Reborn.

-Namimori…

Tout le monde se tourna vers Alicia à sa réplique et celle-ci en rougit de gène, elle aurait juré avoir vu le bébé sourire…

-C'est juste une impression… Bégaya-t-elle, gênée.

-Une bonne intuition alors, nous sommes vraiment à Namimori : La ville est juste au-dessus ! Confirma Yamamoto, montrant des images sur l'écran.

-Exact, tant que vous ne pouvez pas revenir dans le passé cela nous concerne aussi. Affirma Reborn avec gravité.

-Actuellement toutes les forteresses Vongola du monde entier ont été attaquées en même temps. Expliqua sombrement Yamamoto. Même ici, au Japon, la chasse aux Vongola bat son plein.

-Vous avez dût le voir aussi, le cercueil avec le symbole Vongola. Murmura le bébé pour appuyer les dires.

-Je me suis réveillé dans ce truc ! S'alarma Tsuna.

Etrangement tout le monde se tourna vers la brune, comme pour savoir également ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-J'étais dans un lit d'hôpital abandonnée en pleine forêt… Répondit-elle aux questions silencieuses.

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Gokudera frappa son camarade du futur d'un coup de poing furieux que ce dernier encaissa sans protester. Le geste choqua tout le monde mais sembla peiner l'épéiste sans réellement faire mal.

-Que faisais-tu ?! Hurla-t-il avec fureur. Pourquoi est-ce arrivé au Juudaime ?!

-Quand le QG Vongola s'effondra, Millefiore voulu s'adresser à notre leader pour négocier et à convoquer nos boss. Cependant, ils n'ont rien négocié du tout et ont tué l'un de nos boss. Avoua l'épéiste avec colère.

-Je… Je suis l'une de vos… Boss ? Balbutia Alicia, sans comprendre.

-En effet, depuis presque huit ans. Confirma l'homme à la surprise générale. Mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il a put t'arriver après ta disparition soudaine d'il y a quelques temps. Nos recherches n'ont rien donné…

Consciente d'être la cible de tous les regards, la jeune fille se contenta d'hocher la tête difficilement. Tout cela était si… invraisemblable…

-On ne peut que supposer que les Millefiore t'ont fait quelque chose mais ils ont refusé de nous parler. Pesta l'épéiste à ces souvenirs. Ils continuent juste à tuer tous les gens de notre côté : Leur objectif est d'éliminer toutes les personnes du côté des Vongola.

-Ce n'est pas tout, intervint Reborn, toutes les personnes impliquées sont des cibles potentielles.

-C'est…

-Ne commence pas à stresser, il y a toujours de l'espoir. Calma le bébé avant de se tourner vers Yamamoto. Même s'ils ont été séparés, la mort des Gardiens de la Famille n'a pas été confirmée n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais.

-Donc il ne reste plus que ça à faire : Tu dois réunir les six Gardiens qui ont été séparés. Ordonna finalement Reborn au brun surpris.

* * *

 **Il me tarde de connaitre vos impressions, n'hésiter pas à faire des commentaires : Je veux m'améliorer et ce n'est pas la peine de me ménager pour ça ! J'essaierais d'être régulier dans mes post avec au moins un chapitre par semaine quoi qu'il arrive mais ça m'aidera dans l'écriture d'avoir des impressions.**

 **Bien évidemment, avec mes études ce ne sera pas simple mais je promets de prévenir à l'avance et de ne pas laisser plusieurs mois entre chaque post !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour !**

 **Voilà le troisième chapitre aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous apprécierez même si je ne m'éloigne pas trop de la trame du manga pour le moment (si, si, ça viendra ^^").**

 **Encore merci pour ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, en espèrant bien sur qu'ils continuent : Ca fait plaisir de se sentir encourager !**

 **Assez parlé : Place au chapitre maintenant !**

 **Disclaimer :** **Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient toujours pas (malheureusement ^^") et reste la propriété de son merveilleux auteurs ! Cependant Alicia reste à moi tout comme les futurs OC de cette fic ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre III : Millefiore**

C'était déjà la quatrième fois qu'Alicia se réveillait en sursaut, en sueur et tremblante de peur après un énième cauchemar. Elle se félicita d'être dans une chambre séparée de Tsuna et Gokudera : Ses cris les auraient empêchés de dormir et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait après une telle journée. Ils avaient été envoyés dans des chambres confortables pour se reposer après tout, la journée fut épuisante et la discussion tactique le fut encore plus…

 _« Encore un cauchemar… »_ Se lamenta la jeune fille.

La pauvre brune ne parvenait absolument pas à dormir, elle ne cessait de penser à toute cette histoire et a son rôle dans tout cela. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, les cauchemars venaient la terrifier en lui montrant les horreurs du monde dans lequel elle s'apprêtait à entrer… A l'inverse, elle n'arrêtait pas de s'inquiéter pour la situation des Vongola à cette époque dès lors qu'elle était réveillée. Elle avait toujours détesté toute forme de violence mais elle savait que ce genre de chose était nécessaire : Elle-même savait se battre. Les Vongola semblaient en danger, il en mourrait un peu plus chaque jour et même des civils étaient touchés. Ils ne faisaient que se défendre vraisemblablement mais ne méritaient-ils pas la mort après leurs propres crimes ?

 _« Et Sawada ? »_ Se dit-elle en pensant au brun si impliqué. _« Je me demande ce qu'il pense de tout cela ? »_

Bien sur, Alicia ne connaissait pas vraiment celui-ci mais se doutait qu'il n'appréciait pas sa propre position et avait été impliqué dans cet univers contre son gré. Le brun semblait être quelqu'un de pacifique et gentil tout comme la brune l'était elle-même. En plus de cela, Reborn l'avait prise à part la veille pour lui raconter toute l'histoire depuis le début. Elle pouvait donc se réjouir que Sawada ait trouvé un juste milieu mais elle doutait d'être capable de la même chose alors que ce monde l'effrayait. Elle se doutait qu'elle n'aurait pas tellement le choix, Reborn l'avait prise à part dans la soirée pour le lui certifier mais elle avait le droit d'espérer…

La jeune fille resta ainsi plongée dans ses pensées durant toute la nuit, entrecoupée d'encore deux ou trois cauchemars supplémentaires. Elle ne dormi donc absolument pas de la nuit mais s'assura d'avoir sa tête habituelle, ne voulant inquiéter personne, lorsque le brun vint la réveiller. Elle s'étonna juste que la nuit s'était déjà achevée sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde et déplora toutes ses heures de sommeil perdues.

-Bonjour Tsuna, salua-t-elle en souriant. Bonjour à toi aussi le décoloré !

-Yo, la brune ! Répondit simplement ce dernier.

C'était presque devenu un jeu entre eux après une seule soirée, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas tellement ils apprenaient à se tolérer un minimum…

-Tien ? S'étonna le brun sans répondre. Alicia, tu es sure que tu vas bien ?

Ce dernier affichait un visage sceptique en la regardant avec une certaine inquiétude qui fit rougir la concernée. Tsuna avait semblé se montrer un poil trop protecteur durant la soirée de la veille, elle le comprenait : Son cœur fragile lui attirait la pitié et l'aide des gens. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle appréciait, d'autant plus que le brun était particulièrement… intuitif. Il semblait se douter d'un mensonge ou un problème vu ses yeux sceptiques et plus qu'inhabituellement inquiets.

 _« Maudite soit l'Hyper-intuition… »_ Pesta la brune dans sa tête.

Reborn lui avait bien évidemment parlé de cette soi-disant capacité unique aux descendants du Vongola Primo mais elle ignorait si elle pouvait y croire. Cela avait le mérite d'expliquer les étranges intuitions dont Sawada faisait parfois preuve sans raison apparente. Elle ignorait tout de même quoi en penser mais pour le moment, elle aurait aimé que le brun n'en profite pas pour s'inquiéter davantage à son propos…

-Alicia ? Appela le brun devant l'absence de réaction. Tu es là ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille sursauta brusquement en sentant le garçon la secouer doucement à l'épaule pour la faire réagir. Elle dût attendre un peu le temps de calmer son cœur qui s'affolait encore avant de le regarder avec un air accusateur et un peu perdu. Son regard eut au moins la décence de faire baisser les yeux au brun, légèrement coupable.

-Désolé…

-Ce n'est rien, je suis habituée à ce handicap depuis longtemps. Le rassura-t-elle en sentant venir l'indignation de l'argenté. Et pour te répondre, je vais très bien. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le brun la regarda avec un air particulièrement sceptique de nouveau mais elle préféra ignorer cela pour éviter de se trahir sur sa fatigue. Elle partie donc vers là où devait être la cuisine si elle se souvenait des plans farfelus de la base, suivi par les deux autres.

 _« Lal ? »_ Songea la brune avec surprise.

Celle-ci sortit au moment où les trois adolescents entrèrent dans la pièce et les ignora royalement. Elle passa juste devant eux sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de comprendre son attitude et disparu à l'angle d'un couloir.

 _« J'espère que ce n'est rien… »_ S'inquiéta la jeune fille en détournant la tête.

-Ciossu ! Salua Reborn lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Il ponctua son expression favorite, semble-t-il, par un coup de pied gratuit dans l'estomac de son élève dont il ignora toutes les plaintes sous prétexte qu'un vrai leader devrait pouvoir l'éviter. Semblant remarquer le regard d'Alicia posé sur lui, il se tourna dans sa direction avec un sourire mystérieux et elle détourna les yeux vivement.

La brune avait encore du mal à croire toutes ces histoires, principalement le coup du bébé tueur à gage. Elle devait bien avouer que Reborn semblait être bien plus qu'un simple bébé ordinaire mais le tueur à gage le plus puissant au monde ? Il fallait bien avouer que c'était difficilement crédible, d'autant qu'elle sentait sa présence instinctivement à plusieurs mètres de distances…

-Vous avez bien dormi ? Intervint Yamamoto.

S'apercevant juste de sa présence, l'épéiste étant appuyé tranquillement contre une des tables de la cuisine, Alicia hocha distraitement la tête. Elle fit semblant d'ignorer les regards sceptiques de trois personnes dans la pièce…

-Nous allons pouvoir commencer la mission pour réunir tous les Gardiens, se réjouit donc le bébé en retournant sur la table.

-Mais Reborn, nous ne sommes pas préparer pour…

-Nous ne pourrons pas commencer si tu te soucis tout le temps de Kyoko et des autres : Retrouver les Gardiens permettra ensuite de les sauver… Commença le bébé à la tétine jaune.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, coupa Alicia à la surprise générale. Ces Gardiens dont vous parlez peuvent se défendre s'ils sont attaqués contrairement aux civils. Si nous avons l'opportunité d'apporter une aide, ceux qui en auraient le plus besoin serait les civils.

Tout le monde observa la jeune fille avec une certaine surprise mais celle-ci semblait clairement décidée. Bien évidemment, Tsuna se rangea à ses côtés : Pour lui comme pour elle, il fallait sauver ceux qui étaient le plus en danger. Cela fit sourire Reborn, affichant son habituel sourire empli de mystères…

-Nous avons déjà envoyé des hommes secourir ceux qui sont menacés. Précisa Yamamoto en s'approchant. Lambo et I-pin sont allés secourir Kyoko et Haru pour les escorter à la base, il n'y a pas à s'inquiété.

-Il a raison ! Rassura Gokudera à contrecœur. Je ne sais pas pour cet abruti de vache mais I-pin est forte : Ils rentreront sain et sauf !

Tout le monde put lire les hésitations dans les yeux de Tsuna et Alicia, la première ne connaissait pas même les concernés, mais ils finirent par acquiescer. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix…

-Bien alors le premier Gardien que nous devrons retrouver doit être quelqu'un de fort, commença-t-il d'un air plus sérieux. Le plus fort des Gardiens du Juudaime : Hibari Kyoya.

Ce simple nom sembla effrayer les trois adolescents si l'on en jugeait pas le frisson presqu'imperceptible qu'ils eurent. Bien sur Alicia connaissait l'homme mentionné : Tout Namimori en avait entendu parler, le leader du Comité de Discipline qui faisait régner l'ordre et la terreur dans la ville…

-Ce serait bien si Hibari était avec nous… Approuva pensivement Tsuna.

-Vous sauriez où il est ? Interrogea Alicia, curieuse.

Même si elle préférerait ne jamais avoir à approcher Hibari Kyoya, peut être se méfiait-elle un peu trop. Il était tout-à-fait possible que les rumeurs à son sujet soit mensongère : Elle ne connaissait aucun des Gardiens après tout. Si elle devait rester avec Tsuna durant toute cette histoire, il faudrait bien faire avec eux sans se baser sur les apparences. Après tout, ils étaient censés être ceux qui assureraient la protection de Tsunayoshi et d'elle-même si elle croyait les dires de la veille…

-J'ai quitté Namimori pendant un certain temps, précisa l'épéiste du groupe, alors je ne sais pas où sont les Gardiens mais j'ai un indice sur l'endroit où l'on pourrait le trouver : Le voilà.

Il ponctua ses dires en leur montrant la photo d'un petit poussin jaune se tenant sur une branche. Si Tsuna et Gokudera semblèrent le connaitre, la brune devait avouer qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que venait faire un oiseau ici…

-C'est celui d'Hibari… Hibird ! Reconnu le brun avec surprise.

-Il faut le trouver.

-Hé ! C'est le seul indice ?! Protesta Gokudera vivement. C'est une blague ?!

-Connaissant Hibari, je ne crois pas qu'il s'éloignerait beaucoup de cette ville : Il aime Namimori plus que n'importe qui. Répondit Reborn avec indifférence. Faites en sorte de le retrouver et de le ramener !

-Tu ne viens pas ? S'étonna Tsuna, soudain inquiet. Aller à l'extérieur te fais tant de mal ?!

-Yamamoto viendra à ma place, éluda le bébé à la tétine jaune. Il sait tout ce qu'i savoir pour combattre dans cette époque.

Alicia ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le brun ne semblait pas trop rassuré par l'absence de son professeur particulier…

-Il n'y a pas à s'en faire, les rassura ce dernier en souriant avec nostalgie. Vous avez un pouvoir extraordinaire que nous n'avons plus à cette époque, vous nous avez apporté l'espoir : Les Bagues Vongola.

Evidemment sa remarque jeta un flot de question sans réponse alors que les trois adolescents regardèrent leur propre bague avec incompréhension…

 _ **-Vongola Famiglia-**_

-Les usines du bloc cinq ? S'étonna Tsuna.

Alicia était tout aussi surprise : Ils venaient de sortir de la base secrète pour chercher Hibari et se retrouvaient ici. Ce n'étaient que de vieux entrepôts abandonnés aux murs délabrés et aux vitres brisées. Il y restait encore quelques bidons semblant abandonné à en jugé par la poussière qui les recouvrait.

 _« Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que l'on fait ici… »_ Se demanda la brune sans oser le dire à haute voix.

-Ils ont été détruits mais même si ce ne sont que des ruines l'une des six entrées de la base mène ici. Indiqua Yamamoto. Quoi qu'il en soit, retournons au collège de Namimori. Poursuivit-il en se mettant à marcher.

-Hé, Yamamoto ! L'appela l'argenté alors qu'ils se mettaient en route. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus de Bagues Vongola à cette époque ? Tu as dis que vous les aviez perdues !

-Ah ça… Compris l'épéiste en soupirant. Nous les avons détruits il y a peu de temps et jetés leurs débris à la rivière.

La nouvelle fut un choc pour les trois adolescents qui regardèrent leur guide comme s'il était fou. Alicia ne put pas s'empêcher de serrer sa main autour de sa propre bague, c'était le seul souvenir de sa mère : Hors de question de la perdre ou la détruire !

-Qui as fais ça ?! S'indigna Gokudera.

-Notre Boss. Répondit simplement l'épéiste sans un regard.

 _« Tsuna… il aurait… »_ Se dit la brune sans y croire.

-Tu étais contre l'idée, précisa l'ainé du groupe à la jeune fille. Mais Tsuna n'a pas hésité : Ce fut l'une de vos seules disputes et elle fut intense, on n'avait jamais vu une telle discorde entre vous deux.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Murmura-t-elle inconsciemment. Pourquoi vouloir les détruire ?! S'écria-t-elle en même temps que le brun.

-Le pouvoir des anneaux venait d'être découvert et les mafieux s'arrachaient les plus puissants d'entre eux. Expliqua sombrement Yamamoto. Tsuna a préféré les détruire avant qu'ils ne deviennent une source de conflit mais c'était une erreur.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna le brun.

-La dispute entre vous deux vous a divisé : Alicia n'a jamais vraiment pardonné. Avoua-t-il avec tristesse. De plus, sa santé s'est détériorée sans le soutien de sa bague et elle nous a quitté peu de temps après…

-Je suis morte ? Balbutia la concernée, choquée. Mais vous disiez que j'avais disparue ?!

-Pas tout-à-fait morte, je me suis mal exprimé. Corrigea-t-il précipitamment. Tu t'es retirée d'abord des combats à cause de ton cœur puis tu as fini par partir : Tu as quitté la Famiglia et on n'a plus eu aucune nouvelle…

 _« J'ai quitté la Famiglia ? »_ S'étonna la brune sous le regard des deux autres.

Une série d'explosion devant eux interrompit tout semblant de discussion et noya les questions dans les gorges de chacun. Ils descellèrent spontanément leur bague en se tenant sur leur garde tandis que la fumée se dissipait devant. Ils reconnurent deux personnes que tout le monde reconnu, du moins tout le monde sauf Alicia, ainsi que deux autres dissimulées par les nuages de fumée.

-Lambo et I-pin ! S'exclama Tsuna, surpris.

-En haut ! S'écria soudainement la brune.

Ils n'eurent que le temps de voir une boule de flammes rouges exploser sur leurs alliés à sa remarque avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel où se trouvaient les deux ennemis. Deux personnes en uniforme noir portant le symbole de la famille Millefiore volaient dans les airs grâce à des chaussures émettant des flammes de dernière volonté rouge. Ils étaient d'ailleurs armé tous les deux d'une faux dont la lame était imbibée de flammes similaires.

-C'est Black-Spell du Millefiore ! Déclara Yamamoto en les fixant.

Ils accoururent immédiatement vers le groupe en difficulté en entendant une nouvelle explosion retentir, lancer par le plus jeune des deux ennemis. Celui-ci sembla perdre toute prudence puisqu'il fonça droit dans la fumée pour les achever. Son coup fut aisément paré par Yamamoto, n'ayant pas même besoin de sa flamme pour y résister, ainsi que tous les coups qui suivirent avec une facilité déconcertante qui laissa l'adversaire sous le choc. Tout à ses instincts d'épéiste, le Vongola saisit immédiatement l'occasion : Son katana s'embrasa de flammes bleutées…

-A mon tour, prévint-il en se mettant en garde. Shigure Souen Ryu, 8ième forme : Shinotusku Ame !

L'ennemi sautant instinctivement en arrière, la courbe meurtrière de sa lame ne laissa qu'une fine déchirure dans son uniforme. Surpris par la force de son opposant, le Millefiore eu la judicieuse idée de reprendre de l'altitude.

-J'ai eu chaud, soupira-t-il avec soulagement.

-J'ai entendu dire que les Vongola avait deux maitres épéistes : Ce doit être l'un d'eux. Constata son partenaire.

-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? S'inquiéta Tsuna en accourant. Lambo et I-pin ?

Les deux concernés semblant légèrement égratigner mais cela n'avait rien de sérieux en vérité. En revanche, ils étaient beaucoup plus surpris par l'arrivée des trois adolescents en compagnie de l'épéiste occupant les Millefiore, surtout lorsqu'ils virent Alicia.

-Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Murmura la collégienne en les voyant figés à sa vue.

-Alicia… Commença Lambo avec stupeur.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille se cacha derrière ses cheveux, essayant de dissimuler sa gène devant ces regards. Elle avait capté la même surprise lors de la rencontre avec Yamamoto mais celui-ci l'avait très vite dissimulée. Etait-il aussi surprenant de la voir ? Est-ce qu'elle serait réellement partie de la Famiglia depuis si longtemps que ça pour une telle réaction ?

-La brune, attention !

L'appel de l'argenté la sortie de ses pensée pour voir une boule de flammes pourpres fonçant droit vers elle. La jeune fille recula d'un pas mais resta figée par la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles. Elle ne parvint absolument pas à bouger jusqu'à ce que Yamamoto s'interpose, tranchant l'attaque en deux et éteignant ses flammes…

-Tu va bien ? S'inquiéta spontanément le brun.

-Je… oui ! Désolée… Balbutia la concernée.

Pour dire la vérité, la jeune fille ne se sentait pas bien du tout : Elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à une telle bataille, à un danger aussi imminent. Elle avait peur, qui n'aurait pas peur ? Elle était terrorisée ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire et cela se lisait clairement dans ses yeux.

-Tout ira bien.

Sursautant doucement, Alicia se retourna un peu brusquement en sentant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns qu'elle coupait aux épaules qui la regardaient d'un air rassurant. La plus jeune reconnue sa meilleure amie avec surprise et la regarda avec une surprise teintée de soulagement.

 _« Haru… Tu es en vie… »_

-Ca faisait longtemps, Alicia. Murmura celle-ci avec un sourire rassurant. Mais tout ira bien.

Toujours est-il que cette simple phrase suffit à calmer légèrement la jeune fille, juste en croisant son regard. Bien sur, elle avait toujours peur mais elle pouvait peut-être le supporter un plus longtemps.

-Merci, sourit-elle avec reconnaissance.

-Bâtards ! Hurla le plus jeune des Millefiore. Cessez de nous ignorer !

Sa nouvelle attaque ne connue pas plus d'effet que la précédente, Yamamoto s'interposa de nouveau et ouvrit l'une de ses boites : Ce fut un véritable tourbillon d'eau qui en jaillit et bloqua l'offensive telle une barrière. Profitant du silence qui s'installa, l'épéiste se tourna vers les trois adolescents avec la boite responsable en main.

-Souvenez-vous bien de ça, les anneaux ont le pouvoir d'ouvrir ses boites. Affirma-t-il en montrant le petit objet.

-Je vois ! S'écria Gokudera en sortant une boite beige couverte de mousse. C'est à ça que sert ce trou !

Alicia songea à la même chose en regardant discrètement la poche où se cachait sa propre boite, sentant sa vibration devenue familière. La boite avait bel-et-bien un trou dans son souvenir…

-Où as-tu trouvé ça ? S'étonna l'épéiste.

-Mon moi du futur l'avait dans sa mallette !

-Je vois… Murmura-t-il, le regard fixé sur la vieille boite. Il m'a dit en avoir trouvé une incroyable…

Bien évidemment, la tentative d'ouverture de la concernée par l'argenté n'eut strictement aucun effet autre que de faire rigoler son interlocuteur alors que la boite restait inerte, c'en était presqu'insultant…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?! S'emporta l'argenté avec colère.

-Il y a autre chose que le sang qui circule dans le corps humain : Une énergie vitale, invisible à l'œil, circule dans notre corps sous forme d'onde. Expliqua le plus âgé du groupe. Il y a huit ondes différentes, les anneaux réagissent à l'onde à laquelle ils sont associés et la transforment en énergie très dense : C'est la Flamme de Dernière Volonté.

 _« Alors c'est ça ! »_ Comprit Alicia en regardant sa bague avec surprise. _« C'est de là que vienne ces Flammes… »_

Ayant cette bague depuis longtemps déjà, héritée de sa mère disparue, la jeune fille avait vite découvert à quel point le bijou était particulier. Au départ, ce n'était qu'une douce chaleur qui irradiait de la bague lorsqu'elle était triste ou effrayée comme pour la rassurer. Puis après cela, les Flammes étaient apparues. De minuscules flammèches qui semblaient jaillir de quelque part au fond de son cœur, empreinte d'émotions qu'elle ne se soupçonnait pas. Bien évidemment, cela l'effraya : Qui n'aurait pas eu peur à la vision d'un feu jaillissant d'une bague ?

La jeune fille se surprit à sourire légèrement, amusée par ses réactions de l'époque : Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus aussi peur. C'était le contraire d'ailleurs, la bague lui semblait presque vivante telle une partenaire qui l'aidait à tout instant. Pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais douté d'un tel potentiel même si invoqué ces Flammes était devenu très simple avec le temps… Elle n'eut qu'à se concentrer sur le bijou à son doigt pour que celui-ci s'illumine subitement, libérant une flamme de belle taille à la surprise générale.

 _« Elle en est déjà capable ? »_ S'étonna l'épéiste, s'interrompant dans son mouvement pour ouvrir une autre boite. _« Et cette flamme… »_

La Flamme évoquait presqu'une Flamme du Ciel, elle dégageait la même harmonie emplie de douceur par sa manière de brûler paisiblement. Sa forme rappelait celle du feu, en tout point similaire avec sa consœur du Ciel, et seule sa belle teinte bleue-nuit venait démontrer sa différence. Il s'en démarquait une force et détermination étonnante qui achevait de prouver la valeur d'une telle Flamme aux yeux qui la fixait…

-Alicia tu… Commença Tsuna, stupéfait.

-Tsh ! Coupa Gokudera, semblant douché par l'exploit. Elle veut juste s'attirer les honneurs…

-La Flamme Jumelle du Ciel, seule la Boss Vongola le pouvait… S'amusa l'ainé des deux Millefiore. _« Et cette Flamme est trop pure, sa force est trop grande pour un hasard : Ce n'est pas une gamine ordinaire. »_

-La Boss Vongola ? Devina son partenaire avec surprise.

-Il semblerait. Confirma son ennemi, surpris mais amusé. _« Comment est-ce possible ? »_ C'est un gros poisson qui vient de se montrer durant notre mission…

Un sourire prédateur ne tarda pas à apparaitre sur son visage alors que sa prise se resserrait sur son arme. Avant qu'il ne puisse agir, ce fut son camarade qui le prit de vitesse en s'interposant brusquement.

-N'intervient pas Frérot : C'est ma proie !

Les deux Millefiore s'observèrent quelques secondes, un léger tic agitant la joue du plus âgé, avant de finalement se décider…

-Très bien, concéda ce dernier en soupirant, alors je vais me servir dans ce qui reste !

Il abattit sa faux, libérant une puissante attaque plus forte que les autres directement sur leur groupe. Avant que quiconque ne puisse agir, la brune tenta de s'interposer en utilisant sa Flamme pour la parer. Cela ne fonctionna qu'à moitié : Le bras de la jeune fille fut sévèrement brûlé et l'explosion qui résulta fit voler le brun directement dans un entrepôt abandonné.

-Juudaime !

-Tsuna ! Appela-t-elle avant de poser un genou à terre, les larmes aux yeux.

-Hey ! La brune, est-ce que tu vas bien ?!

L'argenté accouru vers elle, non sans un regard anxieux vers l'entrepôt où le brun avait dût atterrir, et constata avec une grimace que le bras était brûlé gravement.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Devina-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. C'est mignon…

-Si tu mourrais, le Juudaime s'en voudrait… Répliqua-t-il en rougissant.

La jeune fille le regarda avec une certaine surprise dans les yeux qui le poussa à détourner les siens. Son regard accrocha quelques minutes la Flamme de sa bague, étant réduite de petites flammèches hésitantes mais présentes.

-Ne la sous-estime surtout pas, Nozaru. Avertit l'attaquant avant de poursuivre le brun dans l'entrepôt abandonné. _« Cette gamine n'est pas de son niveau, une Flamme aussi pure ne cours pas les rues… »_

Yamamoto était parvenue exactement à la même conclusion : Pour produire une telle Flamme, il fallait s'y être entrainé même inconsciemment. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait faire la première fois où on embrasait sa bague…

- _« Elle a déjà allumé une Flamme de Dernière Volonté avant. »_ Devina l'épéiste avant de se tourner vers la concernée. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Tsuna, il est tenace : Ce genre d'attaque n'est pas suffisant pour le vaincre.

-Il a raison, la brune ! Assura Gokudera en l'aidant à se relever. Le Juudaime est fort !

 _« Est-ce qu'il se rend compte que ça commence à devenir gênant ? »_ Se dit la concernée, gênée par son visage aussi proche du sien.

-Je suis tout de même intriguée par ta Flamme, commença finalement l'épéiste. Depuis combien de temps peux-tu…

Un pouf sonore noya sa question dans une explosion de fumée rose, ses boites tombèrent au sol sous le regard abasourdis de toutes les Vongola présents. Le nuage rose se dissipa bien vite pour révéler le même homme avec une batte à la main et dix années de moins !

-Qu… Quoi ?!

Les deux adolescents eurent à peine le temps de comprendre que la même chose arriva sur leurs trois autres camarades de cette époque, les remplaçant par deux enfants de cinq ans et une adolescente complètement perdue…

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, le prochain arrive la semaine prochaine si je n'ai pas d'imprévu (ce qui ne devrait pas arriver, rassurez-vous) ! En attendant, je ne suis pas contre quelques reviews : J'attends les commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs d'ailleurs ! N'hésitez pas à poser des questions ou pointer les petites erreurs s'il y en a qui ont réussi à passer ma vigilance !**

 **A partir du chapitre chapitre suivant, devrais y avoir quelques petites nouveautés au programme ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, me voilà avec le 4ième chapitre !**

 **Je n'ai pas grand-chose à en dire, vous le découvrirez assez vite. Je remercie encore ceux qui me laisse des Reviews même j'en ai peu c'est toujours plus encourageant et motivant de savoir que certains apprécies mes chapitres.**

 **Assez parlé : Place au chapitre maintenant !**

 **Disclaimer :** **Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient toujours pas (malheureusement ^^") et reste la propriété de son merveilleux auteurs ! Cependant Alicia reste à moi tout comme les futurs OC de cette fic ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre IV : Crise**

 _« Haru… »_

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Alicia resta figer alors que sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle avait toujours connue, l'étreignait dans ses bras. La brune lui avait presque sautée dessus lorsqu'elle l'a reconnue, semblant plus qu'heureuse de la voir dans un endroit si glauque. Elle avait peur, étant même terrorisée, la brune connaissait suffisamment son amie pour que sa peur transparaisse à travers ses actes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? L'interrogea finalement la brune en la relâchant. Où est-ce qu'on est ?

 _« Pourquoi maintenant ? »_ Se demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à répondre.

Haru n'avait pas été la seule à être arrivée dans le futur, les trois seuls combattants expérimentés qu'ils avaient avec eux venaient d'être remplacé par leur version passée eux aussi. Ce qui les laissait, Gokudera et elle-même, contre un ennemi plus puissant qu'eux avec pour seule aide un baseballeur prenant tout à la légère, l'argenté l'engueulant copieusement, ainsi que deux gosses de cinq ans…

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit maintenant ?! Jura la brune à voix haute.

-Hahi ? Sursauta son amie, surprise.

La brune ignora cette dernière tout autant que les regards des autres, seul l'argenté semblait comprendre le sens de sa question. Même si elle ne les connaissait pas, elle ne souhaitait l'arrivée dans une telle époque à personne. Qui plus est dans un tel moment : Il ne fallait pas être devin pour se rendre compte que c'était le pire moment possible pour une visite à l'improviste…

-On n'a pas le choix. Intervint Gokudera, inhabituellement sérieux.

Intriguée et surprise par son ton grave, sa camarade se tourna vers lui en même temps que tout le monde sauf que c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait. La brune se releva en croisant son regard, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle acquiesça à sa question avec détermination ce qui le fit sourire : C'était à eux d'agir, ils devaient juste s'efforcer de vaincre leur ennemi.

-Nous serons tes adversaires ! S'écria l'argenté au Millefiore.

Les deux Gardiens Vongola s'étaient tournés vers l'ennemi d'un même mouvement, les flammèches de la brune s'embrasèrent dès qu'elle posa le regard sur ce dernier.

-Ha ! Vous plaisantez ? Se moqua-t-il avec un sourire provocateur. Avant même que frérot ne revienne, je vais mettre un terme à tout ça !

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un brusque mouvement de sa faux, les Flammes pourpres semblèrent se détacher de sa lame à nouveau pour leur foncer droit dessus telle une bombe. Voyant l'attaque arrivée la brune s'interposa encore en brandissant son anneau, ses Flammes bleues-nuits s'amplifièrent très rapidement pour parer l'attaque. Cela fut tout aussi dur que pour la précédente mais elle était bien plus déterminée qu'il y a quelques minutes…

-Quoi ?! Comment as-tu…

-Ne nous sous-estime pas, répliqua froidement la brune.

Le Millefiore eut un léger tressaillement devant le regard glacial que lui lança cette dernière, semblant même le défier de recommencer. Sa Flamme si étrange, il n'en avait jamais vu de semblable contrairement à son frère, brûlait avec presque plus de vigueur qu'avant son attaque.

-Enfoirée… Pesta le mafieux face à la provocation. Tu vas voir !

Cette fois-ci, il accéléra la cadence et ce fut une pluie de Flammes pourpres qui tombèrent sur le groupe. Les attaques furent de nouveau bloquées par les Flammes de la brune cependant celle-ci peina bien vite à maintenir sa protection pour les autres.

-Gokudera, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps… Signala-t-elle à son camarade.

-Alicia… Balbutia Haru, impressionnée.

-Qui t'as dit que tu récolterais tous les lauriers auprès du Juudaime, la brune ?! S'indigna l'argenté en réponse. Je ne vais pas te laisser tout faire !

La brune sourit avec amusement, légèrement blasée par l'attitude de l'argenté comme si elle s'attendait à une telle réaction. Elle sentit légèrement sa bague réagir dans son dos mais le silence de son camarade signalait d'office le résultat sur la question…

-Visiblement, faut tout faire soi-même… Répliqua-t-elle, légèrement moqueuse. N'est-ce pas le décoloré ?

-Hey ! Protesta le concerné avant de grogner dans sa barbe.

La brune aurait bien aimé lui répondre mais ses Flammes perdirent brusquement de l'ampleur et elle fut littéralement propulsée en arrière sous le choc de la dernière attaque. Elle tomba lourdement au sol avec un gémissement de douleur, seules quelques flammèches restaient autour de sa bague. Elle tenta de se relever sans y arriver, entendant confusément les cris de ses camarades autour d'elle et la satisfaction du Millefiore…

-Alicia !

-La brune !

L'argenté voulu accourir vers la blessée avec Haru et Yamamoto lorsqu'un rire satisfait lui rappela la présence de son adversaire. Il se tourna directement vers ce dernier qui brandissait sa faux, ses Flammes plus puissantes que jamais…

-Tu croyais pouvoir faire quoi ? Se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

La brune voulu bouger de nouveau, se relever pour lutter, mais elle n'y parvint pas sans l'aide des deux adolescents. Elle voyait confusément les deux enfants se cacher derrière eux, semblant avoir plus que peur. Elle voyait presque double et floue, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal malgré son cœur fragile…

D'ailleurs, elle sentait bien celui-ci cogner vivement et douloureusement dans sa poitrine lui provoquant quelques vertiges. Elle sentait parfaitement les signes avant-coureurs d'une crise à laquelle ne pouvait que s'efforcer de résister.

 _« S'il vous plait… Pas maintenant ! »_ Supplia-t-elle mentalement. _« N'importe quand mais pas maintenant : C'est trop tôt… »_

Comme pour répondre à ses prières, une intense vague d'énergie la traversa depuis sa bague. Son cœur se calma très vite sous influence tandis que ses Flammes reprenaient un peu de vigueur, lui tirant un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remercier mentalement le bijou à son doigt avant de se rendre à l'évidence : Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger. Son état était peut être sensiblement meilleur mais guère reluisant quand même…

-Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à achever mes proies ! Entendit-elle confusément l'ennemi au-dessus d'eux.

-Saleté… Murmura-t-elle difficilement. Je suis épuisée…

C'était vrai : Si elle avait empêché la crise de la brune, la bague avait consommé trop d'énergie sur ce coup. La jeune fille était physiquement épuisée, elle aurait été incapable de le faire même si elle avait été en état de bouger…

-Tu vas tenir le coup ? S'inquiéta la version passée de l'épéiste.

-Il faut fuir… Exhorta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Sentant l'amplification des Flammes de leur ennemi, la brune grimaça : Elle ne savait pas comment mais elle ressentait ces Flammes se concentrant pour le coup final. Il ne fallait surtout pas rester là ! Fuir était la seule solution qu'il leur restait mais elle ne pouvait pas même bouger le petit doigt.

-Hahi ?

-Pas de « Hahi », abrutie ! Trancha l'argenté avec agressivité. Nous devons fuir !

-Qui est-ce que tu traites d'abrutie, Gokudera ?! S'indigna Haru.

-Haru, s'il-te-plait… Tenta de la calmer son amie.

Sans se soucier de son amie davantage, Alicia se mura dans le silence et se concentra sur sa bague. Elle était trop faible pour faible quoi que ce soit mais si sa bague pouvait lui donner ne serait-ce que la force de se relever…

-Ne posez pas de question : La fuite est notre seule option ! Les exhorta son camarade, profitant du silence de la brune. Sinon…

-Je ne vais pas vous laisser fuir ! L'interrompit le Millefiore avec une nouvelle attaque.

Tout se passa très vite, Alicia repoussa brusquement les adolescents qui la maintenait debout malgré les protestations. La brune s'interposa à nouveau face l'attaque pour la bloquer de son corps si ses Flammes ne le pouvait plus. Elle ferma les yeux au dernier instant mais se sentit tirée en arrière, heurta encore le sol avec violence. Elle ne s'en plaignit pas, l'impact de l'attaque la rata de très peu grâce à cela et résonna quelques secondes après. La force de l'explosion fut si puissante qu'elle faillit s'évanouir, il fallu toute sa volonté pour rester éveillée.

-Go… Gokudera ? S'étonna la brune en voyant qui l'avait sauvée.

L'argenté se retrouvait juste au-dessus d'elle, l'ayant visiblement plaquée à terre de justesse avant que l'attaque ne l'atteigne. Il se releva rapidement avant de lui lancer un regard noir qui la fit tressaillir imperceptiblement.

-Abrutie ! Jura-t-il, agressif. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire là ?!

-Il fallait bien que je fasse quelques choses… Balbutia-t-elle en tentant de se relever.

Pour la énième fois, sa tentative s'avéra encore et toujours vaine : Elle retomba lourdement à terre avec un soupir de frustration… Elle tenta au moins d'apercevoir les autres, inquiète quand à leur état mais il semblait intact à son soulagement : Le baseballeur les avait plaqués à terre juste à temps. Tout à son observation délicate, elle ne vit pas l'argenté se pencher vers sa personne…

-Hey ! Protesta-t-elle vivement en se sentant soulever. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, le décoloré ?!

-Je t'empêche de faire d'autres idées de blonde ! Répondit-il comme si tout était naturel… A se demander si t'es vraiment brune…

-Hors de question ! Reposes-moi tout de suite !

Celui-ci sembla ignorer ses protestations et son visage rouge de gêne, il la posa brusquement sur son dos ce qui la fit gémir de douleur.

-Non mais tu ne pourrais pas y aller plus doucement ! S'indigna la brune, encore grimaçante sous la douleur. Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?!

-Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, la brune ! Concéda l'argenté avec un sourire. Mais le Juudaime m'en tiendrait pour responsable alors faisons avec !

 _« Gokudera… »_ Songea-t-elle sans pouvoir répondre, surprise.

Pour toute réponse, ils levèrent les yeux vers le ciel pour voir le Millefiore inspectant les résultats de son attaque et dissipant la fumée. S'il fut content d'avoir vaincu « le mec à l'épée », il le fut moins en les voyants encore en état.

-Huh ? Vous êtes encore en vie ? S'étonna-t-il avant de sourire. Vous êtes des proies tenaces !

-Enfoiré !

Alicia dût retenir une plainte suite à la douleur lorsque son porteur se tourna brusquement vers son ennemi, dynamite dans sa seule main libre et la portant difficilement de l'autre.

-De la dynamite, tu es sérieux ? Se moqua son adversaire. Comme si tu pouvais me battre avec ça !

-Il a raison, tu t'imagines faire quoi avec ça ? Approuva son fardeau, narquois. Et tu me parles de mes idées stupides…

-La ferme… Commença l'argenté, irrité.

-Toi tu la ferme ! Coupa sa camarade, le devançant presque. Non mais tu crois quoi ?! Utilise ta bague !

Surpris l'argenté en oublia de répondre, il en lâcha même sa dynamite pour observer le bijou qu'il gardait toujours au doigt.

-Tu dois protéger Tsuna c'est ça ? Lui rappela-t-elle simplement. Alors concentre cette volonté sur ta bague : C'est ça qui allumera ta Flamme. Vois ça comme un petit test : J'y suis arrivée, moi. Ajouta-t-elle, provocatrice.

Elle aurait bien voulu expliquer davantage mais elle-même ne comprenait pas vraiment comment elle pouvait produire sa Flamme : Tout venait plus-ou-moins naturellement. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire et elle se doutait que ce n'était pas forcément très clair pour la compréhension de l'argenté.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises ça, commença-t-il en souriant. Je suis toujours déterminé ! _« Maintenant il ne reste que la Flamme ! »_

-C'est terminé ! Prédit l'ennemi en levant son arme.

Mais à peine se Gokudera concentrait-il sur sa bague que celle-ci s'embrasa d'une Flamme pourpre semblable à celle de son adversaire. Celui-ci s'arrêta d'ailleurs dans son geste sous la surprise de voir une Flamme d'une envergure respectable.

-C'est ça… Une Flamme de Dernière Volonté, s'étonna l'argenté.

- _« Elle est différente… »_ Se dit la jeune fille sur son dos. Maintient ce truc loin de moi, je n'ai pas envie de brûler sur place ! S'indigna-t-elle en le voyant trop surpris pour y faire attention.

Elle s'estimait déjà heureuse que la Flamme ne la touche pas mais elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur : Elle n'était pas douce et chaleureuse comme la sienne, elle semblait brûlante et prête à exploser.

-Cette couleur… Murmura le Millefiore avec surprise. C'est une Flamme de la Tempête comme la mienne…

Maintenant qu'il le disait, les deux Flammes étaient similaires mais Alicia sentait de légères différences : Celle de Gokudera semblait plus vive voir plus brûlante, elle ne savait pas trop comment le dire. En tout cas, elle savait que la Flamme de l'argenté était la meilleure des deux rien qu'en les regardant…

-Avec ça, je devrais pouvoir ouvrir cette boite ! Déclara l'argenté en sortant la concerné. _« Qu'est-ce qu'i l'intérieur ? Yamamoto a dit que c'était une arme impressionnante… »_

-Ne te fais pas prier surtout ! Le pressa la brune, voyant l'ennemi s'impatienter.

-Eh ! C'est comme la boite de Pandore, je n'ai pas le choix !

Sur ces mots, la boite absorba les Flammes de la Tempête de son porteur et s'ouvrit brusquement. Une salve de Flammes pourpres submergea et entoura son bras libre, esquissant peu-à-peu la forme d'une arme. Lorsque celle-ci acheva d'apparaitre, Gokudera chancela sous son poids avant de l'étudier du regard.

C'était une arme de métal argenté, lourde il pouvait l'affirmer, qui était accrochée à son bras dont elle faisait pratiquement la taille. Elle s'achevait sur sa main par un crâne dont la bouche ouverte semblait être le canon. Un second crâne ouvrait sa gueule au niveau du coude, semblant être le chargeur de l'arme.

-Enfoiré ! Tu avais une boite après tout ! Constata le Millefiore en fonçant sur les adolescents. Je ne vais pas laisser les choses s'éterniser encore plus !

Bien évidemment, Gokudera n'eut plus qu'à courir pour éviter les coups tant bien que mal avec sa charge sur son dos. Son arme semblait inactive malgré les Flammes pourpres entourant le canon et l'argenté n'avait aucune idée sur la façon de l'utiliser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Pourquoi ne tires-tu pas ? Demanda sa charge sans comprendre.

-Je n'ai jamais utilisé d'arme à feu !

-Alors laisses-moi descendre : Je te ralentie trop pour lui échapper ! Imposa la brune après un léger silence.

-Hors de question !

La brune ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec surprise en entendant l'absolu de son ton : Il n'était pas prêt de la lâcher. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger un membre sous la fatigue…

Ils coururent encore quelques minutes ainsi avant que l'argenté ne commence à parler tout seul. Rectification à parler avec l'arme qu'il avait au bras comme si elle lui répondait : La brune commençait à douter de sa santé mentale…

-Tu parles à qui maintenant ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?! Répliqua son camarade en l'ignorant.

Tout en parlant, l'argenté se saisit d'une dynamite qu'il fourra dans le canon avant de braquer l'arme sur son adversaire. Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que l'arme tira une salve de Flammes de la Tempête qui l'englouti avant de le laisser intact et surpris par le peu d'effet d'un tir à bout portant… Avant de chuter au sol en constatant que ses propres Flammes s'étaient faites soufflées par le tir, cela eut le mérite de faire glousser la brune…

-Enfoiré ! S'énerva-t-il, ridiculisé. Faire disparaitre mes Flammes pour te foutre de moi ! Hurla-t-il en rallumant ses Flammes.

-Ca n'a marcha que pour une seconde ?! Pesta l'argenté en se remettant à courir.

 _« Le tir n'était pas assez concentré ? »_ Supposa Alicia sur son dos. _« Peut-être avec des Flammes de Dernière Volonté… Hein ? »_

Etrangement, la brune se sentait bien sans comprendre la raison : Sa douleur n'avait pas disparue mais elle était devenue secondaire. C'était comme si quelque chose l'atténuait et la masquait tout en apaisant la jeune fille. Elle n'avait jamais connu cette sensation mais elle sut directement ce qu'elle signifiait en voyant sa bague brillant doucement d'une lueur bleue-nuit… Elle vit également celle de Gokudera brillant du même éclat pourpre et amplifiait ses Flammes…

 _« Tsuna. »_ Devina-t-elle, soulagée, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. _« J'ai une idée ! »_

La jeune fille se maudit presque pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt et interpela son porteur.

-Gokudera, tends-moi ton arme ! Lui demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

-La brune…

-Te fais pas prier : Tu dois me faire confiance, le décoloré ! Le pressa-t-elle. J'ai une idée qui pourrait en finir !

-D'accord ! Accepta l'argenté en rapprochant son arme de la jeune fille.

Immédiatement, la brune se concentra sur sa bague qui créa une Flamme Jumelle du Ciel plus puissante que jamais qu'elle engouffra dans le chargeur de l'arme avec appréhension.

 _« J'espère que ça fonctionnera ! »_

Contre toute attente l'arme absorba goulument toutes les Flammes jusqu'à ne laisser que des flammèches de nouveau. Dès que ce fut fait, l'argenté se tourna vivement vers son adversaire en le braquant encore avec son arme. Celui-ci sembla sourire avec arrogance, sur du peu de dégâts de l'attaque, mais ce fut un véritable tir concentré des Flammes d'Alicia qui le frappa.

 _« C'est trop ! »_ Paniqua l'adolescente. _« Ca va le tuer ! »_

Le tir était beaucoup plus puissant qu'elle ne l'escomptait, elle entendit même le hurlement de douleur de sa cible. Lorsque le tir s'acheva, il ne resta plus qu'une longue tranchée brûlée qui se terminait par un bâtiment effondré sous la puissance du tir. Elle soupira de soulagement en constatant que le Millefiore était en vie, gravement blessé mais en vie. Incapable de bouger le petit doigt après la rafale qu'il s'était prit, le mafieux céda à l'inconscience tandis que sa bague, sa faux et ses bottes tombaient en poussière…

-Yosh ! On a réussi, la brune ! S'extasia l'argenté. Alicia ?! S'alarma-t-il en voyant l'état de la concernée.

La jeune fille semblait s'être évanouie, sa Flamme s'étant éteinte et sa bague ne brillant plus, mais le plus alarmant semblait être sa main crispée sur sa poitrine qui prouvait que son cœur n'avait pas supporté son dernier effort. Il la posa doucement contre un mur intact sans savoir quoi faire devant l'état critique de l'un de ses futurs Boss en l'absence du Juudaime.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un hurlement attira son attention pour voir le second Millefiore volant d'un bâtiment à l'autre, les Flammes gelés de ce dernier suffirent à prouver le responsable.

-Tsuna…

-Alicia ?! S'écria Gokudera, peinant à croire qu'elle était déjà éveillé. Est-ce que sa va, la brune ?!

Celle-ci savait qu'elle pouvait remercier sa bague, elle avait l'impression que le bijou tentait par tous les moyens de la soutenir dans sa crise. Car elle sentait que son cœur était loin d'avoir supporté tous ces événements enchainés. Son utilisation massive des Flammes semblaient avoir été le coup de grâce pour lui…

-Ca ira, le décoloré… Souffla-t-elle difficilement. Maintenant repose-moi… par terre… tout de suite…

Souriant à sa réplique, l'argenté s'exécuta en la posant contre un mur délicatement pour une fois. Il la regarda avec inquiétude : La brune semblait encore plus pâle qu'à sa crise de la veille et semblait à la limite de s'évanouir. Elle avait toujours la main plaquée sur son cœur qui semblait battre des records de vitesse selon son avis. Elle croisa d'ailleurs son regard, devinant son inquiétude malgré qu'il ait détourné les yeux précipitamment.

-Encore… inquiet… Devina la brune avec un sourire narquois. Je ne suis… pas en sucre… non plus…

-…

-Eh ? S'étonna-t-elle faiblement. Pas… de réponse…

Doucement mais surement, Alicia se sentait glisser vers l'inconscience et elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'il voit ça. Dans un sursaut de volonté, elle tourna la tête vers les autres qui semblait se réveiller sans comprendre et sourit en voyant Gokudera faire de même.

-Va voir… les autres…

-Hors de question ! Protesta l'argenté avant de se figer sous son regard.

-Va… les voir… Insista la brune. Je vais… bien…

Contre toute attente, il rompit le contact entre leurs yeux en serrant les poings et se releva pour se détourner. Il ne fit que quelques pas vers les autres adolescents avant de se retourner lentement, comme pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Alicia ! S'alarma-t-il en retournant précipitamment près d'elle.

La brune avait fermé les yeux, sa respiration ayant tellement ralentie qu'elle semblait presque s'être arrêtée et elle ralentissait encore. Son pouls semblait faiblir également lorsqu'il le regarda mais elle avait l'air calme. Elle souriait doucement, comme si elle dormait, avec une unique trace de sang à la commissure des lèvres. Elle avait fermé les yeux et lui… il n'avait rien entendu…

-Merde ! Jura-t-il en frappant le mur, furieux contre lui-même.

 _ **-Vongola Famiglia-**_

-Hein ?

Doucement la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, peinant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver : La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait étant de s'être endormie dans son lit. Allongée à même le sol poussiéreux de la pièce, elle se releva lentement tandis que quelques volutes de fumées roses se dissipaient…

-On dirait…

La jeune fille n'acheva pas sa phrase, comprenant finalement la raison de la familiarité d'un tel lieu : C'était sa chambre. Pourtant, la pièce était devenue plus que méconnaissable et semblaient avoir été inhabitée pendant plusieurs années. Les murs étaient couvert d'un papier-peint décrépit, en grande partie rongé par les âges pour laisser apparaitre les blocs constituant leur façade. Le sol était dans un état similaire, craquant à chacun de ses pas et seules quelques traces de poils évoquaient l'ancienne place d'une moquette. Les meubles avaient presque tous disparut, seule restaient une très vieille étagère recouverte d'une voile blanc ainsi que les débris de ce qui avait dût être un bureau. Bien évidemment la poussière était omniprésente : Elle recouvrait tous sous une épaisse couche, à tel point que la jeune fille en souleva un paquet en éternuant…

-Il fait jour, s'étonna-t-elle subitement.

En effet, la jeune fille pouvait clairement voir à travers la fenêtre que la journée avait beaucoup avancée voir qu'il s'agissait pratiquement de la soirée : Elle ne pensait avoir dormi aussi longtemps… Entourée par des rideaux rongés par les mites, la vitre crasseuse donnait une belle vue ce qui devait être un très ancien jardin retombé à l'état sauvage. Son cœur se serra à sa vue : Il s'agissait bien du manoir de ses parents…

Prise de panique, la jeune fille accouru à travers l'immense bâtisse et ne put s'empêcher de parcourir toutes les pièces à la recherche d'une âme qui vive. Elle n'avait jamais couru avec une telle urgence hurlant au fond de son cœur, avec un tel désespoir brillant au fond de ses yeux. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle n'y prête attention lorsqu'elle acheva sa course dans une dernière pièce…

-Maman… Papa… Balbutia-t-elle en tombant à genoux, anéantie. Il n'y a personne…

Le manoir était désert, toutes les pièces et les couloirs étaient dans le même état d'abandon : Cela devait faire plusieurs années que personne n'avait vécu ici. Et le peu de traces qu'il restait, ce n'était que des meubles en ruines disséminé à travers plusieurs pièces. Le seul qui demeurait encore intact se trouvait juste sous ses yeux : Le bureau de son père…

Bureau sur lequel trônait une petite bague marquée du symbole des Vongola…

* * *

 **Et un nouveau chapitre de poster ! Je vous rassure, je vais commencer à m'éloigner un peu de la trame du manga après celui-là ^^^Surtout l'arrivée de nouveaux OC !**

 **Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques reviews pour m'aider à m'améliorer ou me laisser quelques commentaires. S'il y a encore des erreurs ou coquilles, j'en suis désolé mais ma relecture est assidue je vous promet !**

 **Qui serait capable de deviner l'élément de cette Bague Vongola ? Je vous laisse cogiter là-dessus, bien évidemment vous vous doutez que ce n'est pas vraiment l'un de ceux qui existe déjà (ce serait trop simple voyons ^^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le chapitre 5, désolé pour ce très léger retard (les cours qui reprennent, tout ça tout ça... ^^"). Principalement des explications pour ce chapitre, je sais qu'il y en a qui voudront de l'action mais elles ne viendront pas tout de suite malheureusement... Je m'excuse si l'histoire met un peu de temps à se mettre en place.**

 **J'attends encore des reviews si vous avez des commentaires à me faire sur la fic et remercie ceux qui m'en ont déjà envoyé : Ca fait plaisir. Pour le moment personne n'a cherché à trouver l'élément de la Bague Vongola en fin de chapitre 4 : La réponse dans ce chapitre. Bon, je vais quand même m'arrêter là et vous laissez découvrir !**

 **Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas et reste la propriété de son auteur (je doute d'être aussi doué pour pondre un chef d'oeuvre pareil moi ^^"). De même, Luka n'est pas à moi mais ça valait le coup d'espérer... Le reste en revanche, c'est bien de moi que ça vient et je le garde !**

* * *

 **Chapitre V : Nouvelles Gardiennes ?**

Le silence régnait sur la pièce, un silence lourd de tension et d'inquiétude que seul brisait le « bip » régulier des machines. De retour dans la base, les résultats de cette première sortie avait été un désastre : Même s'ils avaient gagnés, des innocents se retrouvaient impliqués et il y avait des blessés. Tsuna avait eu son épaule gauche transpercée, son bras immobilisé dans une attelle de bandages. Mais c'était Alicia qui demeurait dans l'état le plus préoccupant : Allongée sur ce lit de l'infirmerie de la base, la jeune fille ne s'était toujours pas réveillée de sa précédente crise…

-C'est de ma faute ! Se fustigea Gokudera, frappant contre le mur avec violence. J'aurais dût faire plus attention : C'est de ma faute si elle est dans cet état !

Rassemblé autour du lit de l'inconsciente, Tsuna et Yamamoto regardèrent l'argenté avec un air sombre sans que Reborn ne détourne les yeux de la brune. La culpabilité vibrait dans la voix de ce dernier à la surprise de ces deux autres camarades, il était rare que Gokudera ne s'attache à ce point à quelqu'un aussi vite…

-Tu te trompes Gokudera, c'est moi qui suis responsable. Démentit Tsuna, serrant les poings. C'est moi qui l'aie impliquée…

Le Decimo se souvenait encore du regard et du visage qu'arborait la jeune fille lorsqu'ils avaient surprit Lal lui expliquant la vérité tout autant que les yeux emplit de fatigue, de peur et de tristesse qu'elle avait dans la matinée. Son hyper-intuition lui avait hurlé que quelque chose n'allait pas, Tsuna l'avait juste ignorée et voilà le résultat…

-C'est de ma faute si elle s'est retrouvée impliquée dans toutes ces histoires ! S'écria-t-il, se maudissant intérieurement. Je ne voulais déjà pas vous impliquer mais maintenant elle est…

-Juudaime…

-Tsuna…

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sur sa lancée qu'il fut projeté en arrière par le puissant coup de pied que Reborn lui infligea dans le ventre. Le bébé atterrit sur le torse de son élève, l'observant de toute sa hauteur malgré sa si petite taille.

-Ne commence pas à te lamenter Dame-Tsuna ! Imposa-t-il, légèrement plus menaçant que d'habitude. Depuis qu'elle porte la Bague Vongola, elle était amenée à être impliquée dans ce genre de situation !

Le futur boss se figea quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur la Bague Jumelle du Ciel qui ressemblait tellement à la sienne. Mais il ne tarda pas à serrer de nouveau les poings avant de relever brusquement, Reborn atterrissant souplement sur le lit avec indifférence.

-Ne te fous pas de moi ! Hurla-t-il, hors de lui. Comment est-ce que tu peux croire qu'elle pourrait survivre dans cet univers ?! Regarde ce qu'il lui est arrivée après juste une seule journée ?!

Tout le monde fixa le brun avec surprise, étonné par l'éclat si inhabituel de celui-ci mais seul Reborn n'en parut pas si surpris. Il arborait d'ailleurs un air plus que satisfait désormais ce qui ne fit qu'énerver davantage son élève.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu de tous ça ! Devenir Boss de la Mafia ne m'intéresse pas, je ne fait qu'impliquer mes amis et les mettre en danger ! S'écria-t-il de plus belle. Il y a déjà eu la Varia et maintenant ça ! Ils n'auraient jamais dût venir à cette époque : Il faut ramener tout le monde dans le passé, tu m'entends ?!

Soufflant lourdement après une telle tirade, le brun se mura dans le silence sous les yeux surpris de ses camarades. Face à lui Reborn ne se départit pas de son air satisfait et de son sourire mystérieux habituel, plus encore alors que Gokudera prenait la parole.

-Juudaime, ne vous inquiétez pas autant ! Commença-t-il, fixant son boss droit dans les yeux. Je ne vous en ai jamais voulu de m'impliquer, je suis votre bras droit : Où que vous soyez, je vous suivrais et vous protégerais ! Alors ne parlez plus jamais ainsi !

-Gokudera… S'étonna le brun.

-Il a raison, Tsuna ! Poursuivit Yamamoto avec un sourire. Aucun de nous ne t'en veux, nous sommes tes Gardiens et tes amis : Nous te suivrons partout pour t'aider, si cela implique de se mettre en danger alors nous n'hésiterons pas !

-Yamamoto…

Aucun des deux lycéens ne répondit devant la surprise de leur boss, l'argenté ne se disputa pas même avec son camarade de la Pluie : Les deux étaient sur la même longueur d'onde pour la première fois.

-Je ferais la même chose pour Alicia ! Reprit finalement la Tempête. Ce n'est pas grave si elle est en danger, nous la protégerons ! Précisa-t-il sous l'approbation de la Pluie.

-Si elle se réveille… Murmura sombrement le futur boss.

-Faites lui confiance, elle est forte : Elle se réveillera très vite, j'en suis certain ! Persuada Gokudera d'un air assuré. Et cette fois-ci, je la protégerais et je n'échouerais pas !

Un court silence suivit la dernière remarque, le sourire de Reborn s'élargissant encore sous la situation. Ce fut l'Arcobaleno qui rompit le silence s'éternisant, reprenant finalement la parole tout en gardant son sourire.

-Gokudera a fait de son mieux, tempéra le bébé à la surprise générale. Mais il est le Gardien de Tsuna, pas celui d'Alicia : Il n'était pas à sa véritable place.

-Le Gardien d'Alicia ?! Répéta Tsuna sans comprendre.

-La brune aurait des Gardiens ?! S'écria l'argenté à son tour. Personne ne nous a parlé de ça : Je croyais que nous étions les Gardiens !

-Haha ! Rigola Yamamoto, apparemment ravi. Ca fera plus de monde !

-Vous êtes les Gardiens de Tsuna, intervint Reborn pour couper court à la dispute que comptait lancer la Tempête. A cette époque, vous protégiez Tsuna et Alicia mais quelque chose vous manquait malgré tout.

-Ces fameux Gardiens ? Supposa Tsuna. Est-ce qu'on est même sur qu'ils existent ?!

-Ils ne restent presqu'aucune archive sur la Famille qui a formée les Vongola en compagnie du Primo, le peu qui demeurent sont au CEDEF. Expliqua le bébé à la tétine jaune. C'est Iemitsu qui y a pensé en premier.

-Papa ?

-Depuis qu'Alicia est apparue, Iemitsu est partie du principe qu'elle devait avoir ses propres Gardiens quelque part : Il a misé tout sur leurs recherches. Avoua Reborn avec un sourire.

-Si les Vongola ont été formé par la Famille du Primo et celle de l'Ancêtre d'Alicia, il est logique que les deux aient eu leur Boss et Gardiens. Réfléchit pensivement l'argenté.

-Ca se tient, approuva l'épéiste. Vu ainsi, d'autres Bagues Vongola doivent existés.

-Iemitsu a pensé la même chose, toutes ses recherches suivaient cette logique. Précisa simplement Reborn. Peu avant sa disparition, il a finit par contacter la Base Secrète en insistant pour te parler en priorité.

-Moi ?! S'étonna Tsuna, reculant d'un pas par reflexe.

-Tout ce que nous avons, c'est une photo qu'il a envoyé sur les serveurs la veille de sa disparition : La photo semble prise il y a dix ans, à notre époque.

Comme pour ponctuer ses paroles, le bébé sortit la dites photo d'on ne sait où pour la poser sur le lit de la brune. Les trois lycéens ne tardèrent à s'en saisir pour l'observer plus attentivement sans vraiment comprendre. Après quelques minutes, le regard de Yamamoto ne tarda pas à s'éclairer en reconnaissant la personne représentée.

-Megurine Luka !

-Tu la connais ?! Demanda Tsuna, sursautant sous le cri.

-Toi aussi, Tsuna : C'est une chanteuse plus que célèbre ! Lui rappela l'épéiste avec un sourire. Elle est censée organiser un concert à Namimori dans peu de temps : La nouvelle avait fait sensation ! Insista-t-il, le brun s'éclairant à son tour.

Les trois camarades scrutèrent de nouveau la photo avec un regard nouveau sur ce qu'elle révélait. L'image montrait visiblement une jeune femme sur une scène qui semblait être un concert. Grande et mince, elle semblait avoir des formes parfaites et des courbes harmonieuses qui attiraient les regards. Sa peau blanche laissait entrevoir une fine musculature qui prouvait bien qu'elle s'entretenait. Ses yeux d'une étonnante teinte bleutée pétillaient d'une intense joie alors que l'on imaginait sans mal ses doigts jouant avec les cordes de sa guitare tandis que sa voix laissait couler ses mots. Une longue volée de cheveux d'un rose-vif cascadaient gracieusement jusqu'à ses hanches dans son dos.

-A son doigt ! Remarqua Gokudera, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Une Bague Vongola !

Deux exclamations de surprise ne tardèrent pas à suivre, la photo révélait bien une petite bague d'argent très similaire à celles des Gardiens que la rose portait à son annulaire gauche. La bague était en tout point identique à celles des Gardiens, une seule différence était visible : Le symbole ne ressemblait à aucun des sept symboles connus. Ce n'était ni la Tempête, la Pluie, le Soleil, la Foudre, la Brune, le Nuage ou le Ciel, aucun des sept…

-Cette photo a provoqué un véritable chaos dans la Famiglia, expliqua finalement Reborn. Elle ne présente aucune trace de retouche, c'est bien une vraie.

-Donc, cela prouve qu'il existe d'autres Gardiens que nous ne connaissons pas. Conclut Yamamoto, inhabituellement sérieux. Mais comment les retrouver ?

-Est-ce que l'on sait ce qu'est devenue Luka après ces dix ans ? Interrogea l'argenté, les yeux fixés sur le bébé. C'est la seule Gardienne identifiée.

Le bébé devint immédiatement plus sombre devant la question, achevant de confirmer les craintes silencieuses des trois lycéens.

-Les Vongola ont cherché sa trace mais elle avait déjà disparu, cela fait trois ans. Précisa-t-il sombrement. Les débris de ce qui semblerait être sa Bague Vongola ont été retrouvé dans les environs de Venise : Elle a dût être brisée.

Un long silence suivit cette explication, uniquement et toujours ponctué par les « bip » réguliers des appareils médicaux. Chacun réfléchissait sans trop oser se prononcer sur ces nouveaux problèmes, fixant alternativement soit la photo soit la brune inconsciente.

-Cette photo est notre seul indice, finit par murmurer Gokudera. Si elle a été prise à notre époque alors on sait déjà quand la retrouver : Il suffit de savoir où elle a été prise !

-Ensuite, on essaye de trouver le concert qui aura lieu à la prise de cette photo ! Compléta l'épéiste, visiblement sur le même point. On aura même l'occasion de la rencontrer pour lui parler !

-Abrutie de Baseballeur, on n'a pas besoin d'autographes ! Protesta l'argenté devant l'entrain de son camarade. C'est une Gardienne, c'est sérieux !

-Non Gokudera, je voulais dire…

-Elle saura peut-être des choses sur les autres Gardiennes. Devina Tsuna, pensant la même chose. Il faudra vraiment lui parler.

-Je suis d'accord, Juudaime !

-Mais je ne veux pas l'impliquer dans la mafia. Se borna à ajouter Tsuna. On lui expliquera tout mais si elle refuse, on la laissera tranquille !

La dernière remarque fut ponctuée par un regard insistant sur Reborn qui se contenta de sourire comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, le bébé éluda royalement cette réaction et la parole qui l'avait suscitée.

-La photo a été prise lors d'un concert à Kyoto. Précisa-t-il simplement.

-C'est juste après celui qu'elle organise à Namimori, c'est proche. S'étonna Tsuna, fixant l'image de nouveau. Si nous parvenions à revenir dans le passé…

Le futur boss se tut, se souvenant finalement de la situation dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient : Ils étaient dans le futur ! Même s'ils savaient tout cela, ils ne pourraient jamais le faire en restant à cette époque : Ce n'était pas la bonne ligne temporelle !

-Justement Juudaime, je crois que rassembler les Gardiens devraient nous permettre de revenir dans le passé ! Intervint Gokudera, enthousiaste.

-Vraiment ?

Le brun paraissait sceptique.

-Oui ! Insista l'argenté en sortant une lettre. Et c'est ça qui m'a mit sur la piste !

-Le G-Script ?! S'étonna le brun, reconnaissant la lettre remise par le Gokudera des 10 ans.

-Oui, laissez-moi vous la relire !

 _« …Le rassemblement des Gardiens…_

… _Battre Byakuran avec les Bagues Vongola…_

… _Tuer l'homme aux lunettes sur la photo…_

… _Tout redeviendra normal… »_

-Au début, j'ai cru que c'était une lettre pour la base mais il y a quelques choses qui n'existent pas à cette époque !

-Les Bagues Vongola ! S'exclama vivement Tsuna. Mais alors…

-Cette lettre nous était adressée : Nous avons les Bagues Vongola et l'homme que l'on doit vaincre, Byakuran, vit dans cette époque ! Insista Gokudera. Rien ne nous dit que nous devons tuer l'homme aux lunettes dans le passé, nous devons le faire à cette époque pour que tout redevienne normal ! On peut assimiler cela à un retour dans le passé !

-Oui mais pouvons-nous croire en cette lettre…

Le futur boss n'eut pas même le temps d'achever sa phrase que son bras droit autoproclamé réagissait de plus belles !

-Juudaime, veuillez croire en moi : Je n'écrirais jamais une lettre qui vous gênerais ni même 10 ans voir 100 ans après ! S'écria-t-il, visiblement choqué.

-Mais comment rassembler tous les Gardiens alors que nous venons de découvrir que l'une d'elles n'existe que dans le passé ?! Répliqua Tsuna en réponse. C'est impossible à réaliser !

-Je ne pense pas que la lettre englobait les Gardiennes d'Alicia, précisa l'argenté avec soulagement. Leur existence n'était pas connue jusqu'à très récemment : Je n'ai pas dût les prendre en compte.

-C'est vrai qu'il nous faut les Bagues Vongola et celle de Luka est détruite à cette époque. Confirma l'épéiste, approuvant.

Avant même que Tsuna ne puisse reprendre, un petit vacarme se fit entendre derrière la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrit à la volée alors que Haru chutait lourdement par terre. Tenant plusieurs tomates, celle-ci les lâcha dans sa chute faisant rouler ces dernières dans toute la pièce.

-Haru ? S'étonna Tsuna, s'approchant. _« Des tomates ? »_

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Kyoko arriva à son tour avec un panier rempli d'oignons dans les bras.

-Est-ce que sa va, Haru ?

-Kyoko ? Murmura le brun, rougissant. _« Des oignons ? »_

-Tsuna, reconnue la rousse avec un sourire. Reborn nous a demandé si nous pouvions faire la cuisine.

-Cela vous laissera vous concentrer sur les combats, précisa simplement le bébé.

-Nous avons décidé de faire un curry ce soir, ça vous convient ? Interrogea-t-elle, légèrement tendue.

-Curry, ce sera sympa ! Approuva Yamamoto avec un sourire, laissant Tsuna balbutier une phrase cohérente. Merci !

-Très bien, on va s'y mettre alors ! Accepta-t-elle, soulagée. Tu viens Haru ? Haru ?

Se tournant vers celle-ci devant son absence de réponse, cette dernière était toujours par terre et fixait la photo de Luka. Remarquant soudainement la photo qu'il avait dût faire tomber lors de cette irruption mouvementée, le brun ne tarda pas à s'excuser pour la récupérer. Pourtant, Haru resta silencieuse alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever, comme plongée dans ses pensées, et titillait l'intuition du brun sans comprendre…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Haru ? Demanda finalement le brun, sentant son intuition le pousser à savoir.

-Hahi ? Sursauta son interlocutrice, semblant brusquement se reprendre. Ce… Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette bague… Ca m'avait frappée aussi avec les votre.

Retenant avec peine un sursaut, les trois mafieux se regardèrent un bref instant en se demandant si cela n'était qu'une coïncidence ou non. Tsuna se doutait déjà qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'une coïncidence, son hyper-intuition avait mit le doigt sur quelque chose…

-Qui ?! Demanda agressivement l'argenté. Où as-tu vu une bague comme les notre ?!

Haru songea une minute à protester devant le ton si agressif mais un seul regard à Tsuna la poussa à répondre : Le brun semblait véritablement pressée d'entendre sa réponse.

-Une fille de ma classe en porte une, c'est l'une des plus populaire du lycée : Je n'ai jamais vraiment put l'approcher… Tempéra-t-elle précipitamment.

-Est-ce que tu as vu un quelconque symbole ? Insista Tsuna avec urgence. Sur la bague, il y avait un symbole ?

-Une étoile, je crois… Balbutia-t-elle, rouge de gêne sous la proximité du brun.

Les trois mafieux s'entreregardèrent de nouveau : C'était bien une des Gardiennes d'Alicia, aucun doute !

-Comment s'appelles-t-elle ? Intervint finalement Reborn.

 _ **-Vongola Famiglia-**_

-Shiragiku Hikaru.

Sursautant la jeune fille se réveilla brusquement sans comprendre pour plonger ses yeux dans un regard d'acier qui la fit trembler. Espérant être, elle tenta de reculer légèrement d'un pas mais sa maladresse reprit le dessus. La pauvre lycéenne chuta lourdement sur le bureau poussiéreux de son paternel qui ne supporta pas le choc.

-Aie, aie, aie…

Indifférence aux plaintes de celle-ci, l'homme la fixa toujours du même regard comme pour la scanner. Elle semblait jeune et même assez petite pour son âge, avoisinant les 1m60 tout au plus. Malgré son âge, il émanait une certaine grâce dans chacun de ses mouvements ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter sa beauté. N'ayant que peu de formes, celles-ci étaient mises en valeur par ses courbes minces et harmonieuses ainsi que sa peau dont la clarté laissait présager la douceur de la soie. Son visage semblait presque être en porcelaine tellement était fin et doux, emplit d'innocence qui transparaissait dans ses yeux verts. Une belle chevelure d'or entourait son visage en tombant sur ses épaules, l'extrémité des mèches étant enroulée sur elle-même.

Ignorant cette examen sommaire, la dénommée Hikaru ne sentit pas même son regard scrutateur et ce ne fut que le tintement métallique résonnant devant elle qui lui rappela sa situation. Ses yeux se n'eurent que le temps de se relever pour observer le fil aiguisé d'une lame braquée sur sa gorge. Elle se tendit sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait encore, comme chaque seconde depuis son arrivée dans cet endroit. Elle pouvait presque sentir la foudre qui semblait imbiber la lame de l'épée, provoquant de légers frissons incontrôlés même si l'arme ne la touchait pas. Devant elle, l'homme qui la tenait la fixait d'un regard qui la fit trembler quand elle comprit qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir puis prit la parole…

-Shiragiku Hikaru ? Répéta-t-il froidement.

Tendue, la jeune fille hocha doucement de la tête comme pour ne pas brusquer cet homme si étrange. Il portait un uniforme noir renforcé de deux épaulières en acier où semblait graver un symbole qu'elle ne chercha pas à identifier. L'uniforme semblait recouvrir pratiquement la totalité du corps de l'homme à l'exception de son visage. Ce dernier était caché par une sorte de casque ou de masque d'acier qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, seuls ses yeux gris-acier demeuraient visibles. A son doigt, un anneau agrémenté d'un joyau vert semblait émettre de la foudre qui se propageait le long de sa lame.

-Tu vas me suivre sans discuter.

La remarque fut ponctuée d'une légère pression de l'épée sur le cou de l'adolescente, la faisant frissonner de nouveau sous les étincelles foudroyantes. Celle-ci le regarda d'un air qu'elle espérait calme, elle savait d'expérience que ce genre de kidnappeur aimait effrayer ses victimes, ce qui semblait surprendre l'homme : Elle se dit donc qu'elle avait réussi…

-Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Commença-t-elle sans bouger.

La lycéenne ne put s'empêcher de maudire ce balbutiement.

-Je ne parle pas aux Vongola ! Cracha sèchement l'homme. Maintenant tu te tais et tu me suis sans faire d'histoire !

Hikaru le fixa, légèrement surprise de sa remarque : Vongola, voilà un nom qu'elle connaissait. Son père lui en avait parlé, vaguement. Il s'agissait d'après lui littéralement d'une sorte de mafia organisée, une Famille Mafieuse parmi les plus influentes dans le monde. Elle n'en savait pas beaucoup plus, son père lui avait juste conseillé de se méfier d'eux : Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup la mafia, l'idée de faire affaire avec eux le travaillait suffisamment comme ça…

Sentant la pression de l'épée, provoquant d'autres frissons le long de son cou, la jeune fille coupa ses réflexions et se releva lentement. Ses jambes tremblaient tant qu'elle faillit retomber juste après mais l'homme n'en eut cure. Elle sentit rapidement la lame contre sa nuque, menace muette pour la forcer à s'avancer vers la sortie de la pièce. N'ayant d'autres alternatives, la blonde se contenta de suivre les ordres de son kidnappeur.

-Vous devez vous tromper. Tenta-t-elle néanmoins. Je ne suis pas une Vongola, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est…

Un rire froid retentit dans son dos pour toute réponse…

-Va dire ça à un autre pigeon ! Répliqua l'homme, amusé. Si je n'en avais pas reçu l'ordre contraire, tu serais déjà morte Vongola ! Poursuivit-il sombrement. Alors cesses de me tenter…

Tremblante sous la voix lourde de menace, la jeune fille baissa la tête et continua de marcher vers la porte. Cela ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle savait, rien n'était comme d'habitude : Pourquoi la croyait-on être une Vongola ?! Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Les questions se disputaient dans la tête de la blonde et la panique commença bien vite à se faire sentir : Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'ils lui voulaient et cela la terrorisait…

 _« Calmes-toi… »_ Se fustigea-t-elle mentalement. _« Calmes-toi ! Souviens-toi, il faut toujours rester calme dans un enlèvement ! »_

Ce fut ainsi, en s'obligeant mentalement au calme, que la jeune fille traversa la porte sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle vit derrière. A vrai dire, la lycéenne était si concentrée sur l'idée de se calmer qu'elle réagit instinctivement dès qu'elle entendit les premiers bruits.

-Quoi ?! S'étonna son kidnappeur en la voyant se plaquer sa terre. Qu'est-ce que tu…

A peine commença-t-il sa phrase qu'il fut engloutit dans un véritable tir de flammes pourpres. Une odeur pestilentielle de chairs carbonisées emplit alors l'air tandis que les restes de l'homme retombaient en miettes désordonnées. Le tir fit un vacarme assourdissant, forçant la blonde à se boucher les oreilles et fermant les yeux par réflexe. L'adolescente resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de sursauter lorsqu'une voix totalement différente se fit entendre…

-Shiragiku Hikaru ? Interrogea-t-elle, incertaine.

Relevant lentement la tête, la jeune fille ne croisa rien d'autre qu'un regard soulagé ainsi qu'une main tendue pour l'aider à se relever.

-Je suis heureux qu'on soit arrivé à temps…

* * *

 **Voilà l'arrivée de la Gardienne de l'Etoile et la théorie sur les autres Gardiennes, même s'ils ignorent encore pas mal de choses sur le sujet ^^ sinon ce serait pas si drôle que ça !**

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Megurine Luka, c'est une des Vocaloïd intervenant dans une série de jeux vidéo que je vous invite à découvrir. Je n'ai pas put résister à l'envie la faire intervenir, elle correspond exactement à l'idée que je me faisais de cette Gardienne ^^. Après, si ça intéresse certains de tenter de trouver son élément : Je suis à votre disposition pour vos propositions ! Mais ce sera pas aussi simple que pour l'Etoile ^^"**

 **A samedi prochain avec un chapitre centré sur notre nouvelle arrivante du passé et son mystérieux sauveur si expéditif dans ses méthodes ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, encore désolé pour ce retard d'autant que ça risque de ne pas s'arranger pour quelques temps. La reprise des cours et autres problèmes d'ordre privé risque de causer un ou deux retards mais j'essaierais de régler ça.**

 **Cette fois, je vous livre un chapitre centré sur notre nouvelle arrivante du futur ! Histoire d'apprendre à mieux la connaitre on va dire ^^ Bien sur j'attends quelques reviews ou moins des commentaires pour savoir ce que vous en pensez. Je n'en ai reçu aucune sur le chapitre 5, T-T. C'est motivant pourtant les reviews...**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir tranquillement malgré tout ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas et reste la propriété de son auteur (je doute d'être aussi doué pour pondre un chef d'oeuvre pareil moi ^^"). De même, Luka n'est pas à moi mais ça valait le coup d'espérer... Le reste en revanche, c'est bien de moi que ça vient et je le garde !**

* * *

 **Chapitre VI : La Gardienne de l'Etoile**

-C'est bon, nous ne sommes pas suivi.

Un soupir de soulagement accompagna les paroles de la jeune femme qui s'empressa de refermer la porte du compartiment derrière elle avant de s'assoir sur la place vacante à côté de son camarade. Un simple examen sommaire de ce compartiment leur suffit pour savoir que personne ne risquerait de les entendre ni de les espionner. Les deux mafieux se fixèrent légèrement du regard avec un hochement de tête rassuré à cette idée. En face de ceux-ci, Hikaru n'avait eu aucune réaction à ces paroles et fixait le paysage à travers l'unique fenêtre du compartiment. Si la blonde ne tarda pas à sentir les regards des deux étrangers, elle n'en montra aucun signe et attendit la secousse familière marquant le départ de leur train. Peu-à-peu celui-ci finit par s'ébranler et prendre de la vitesse, les paysages commencèrent à défiler de plus-en-plus vite sous les yeux plongés dans le vague de la blonde.

Namimori. Ils retournaient à Namimori, bien que la jeune fille ne souvenait pas avoir quitté sa chambre ni même sa ville natale pour dire la vérité. Alors elle ne pouvait s'imaginer avoir fait une telle distance sans même se réveiller : Le manoir de vacances de sa famille était presqu'à une journée de là… A vrai dire, l'adolescente peinait à comprendre tout ce qui lui était arrivée en juste quelques heures. Sur le chemin de la gare, elle avait remarqué nombre de détails qui ne collait absolument avec ses souvenirs du manoir ni même, elle l'avait bien compris par la suite, avec son temps. Et il y avait aussi sa rencontre avec cet homme si étrange qui la prenait pour une Vongola : Cela ne cessait de la tracasser…

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec cette époque ? »_ Soupira-t-elle, lassée et ennuyée.

L'adolescente était plus qu'intelligente : Elle savait faire deux plus deux, même si ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux ressemblait plus à une division par zéro… Ce n'était pas son époque : Elle avait voyagé dans le temps, c'était la seule chose qui pouvait expliquer ces bizarreries… Comment ? Là, ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser ni même d'essayer de trouver une explication à ce genre de phénomènes. Il y a encore une journée, elle n'accordait que peu de crédit à ce genre de trucs de science-fiction mais maintenant…

-Désolé, je suppose que tu dois être un peu perdue. Intervint soudainement l'homme du groupe. On te doit quelques explications.

Coupée dans ses réflexions, la lycéenne tourna un regard impassible vers les deux mafieux : Elles n'avaient aucun doute sur le sujet désormais. Si elle ne se trouvait pas dans son époque, elle pariait sur le futur : Cela signifiait très certainement qu'elle était devenue une Vongola entre temps. Si elle suivait cette logique, ces deux personnes l'avaient sauvées en la pensant de leur côté et elle avait toutes les raisons de se méfier…

Son regard accrocha celui de l'homme, le premier qu'elle avait vu parmi les deux lorsqu'ils étaient venus la sauver au manoir. L'homme était de grande taille, il la dépassait déjà d'une tête et c'était indubitablement un adulte. Il avait une certaine allure, son visage gardait une légère trace d'innocence qui incitait à la confiance. Ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient plutôt courts mais suffisait à faire ressortir une certaine lueur d'intelligence au fond de ses yeux d'une teinte identique, quoique plus sombre toutefois. Comment avait-il dit qu'il s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui, Futa Delle Stelle : Un nom italien, cela ne signifiait rien mais elle en prit note. Détail un peu marquant, l'homme gardait en permanence sur lui une mallette noire marquée d'un symbole d'or où était, entre autre, représenté une balle de pistolet…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne te veut aucun mal. Chercha à la rassurer la jeune femme. A vrai dire, nous voulons juste te conduire en sécurité.

La blonde eut un rire ironique à l'entente de ces paroles et se tourna vers la femme : Bianchi Gokudera qu'elle affirmait s'appeler. Assez grande également quoiqu'un peu moins que son camarade, celle-ci dégageait une impression très différente : Plus oppressante. Entouré de longs cheveux d'un rose-sombre, son visage laissait toutefois transparaitre une légère inquiétude non-feinte qui se révélait à travers ses yeux verts.

-Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? Demanda enfin Hikaru, le ton empli de méfiance. Je ne sais même pas s'il y a un lieu de sur à cette époque… Soupira-t-elle distraitement.

-Cette époque ? Répéta tout de même Bianchi. Comment sais-tu…

-Que j'ai voyagé dans le temps ? Coupa froidement la blonde. C'est la seule explication logique à toutes les bizarreries que j'ai vues…

Visiblement surpris par sa dernière remarque, les mafieux s'observèrent en silence. Après quelques minutes de réflexions silencieuses, ce fut finalement Futa qui reprit la parole sous le regard méfiant de la blonde.

-Tu as raison, cette époque n'est pas la tienne : Nous sommes 10 ans dans le futur. Confirma l'homme d'une voix calme. Mais sache que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir fait ce voyage…

-Et dans votre grande générosité, vous voulez aider tous ceux qui se retrouvent coincée comme moi ? Coupa sèchement la jeune fille. Désolée mais je n'y crois pas trop : Je sais que cet homme en noir me voulait quelque chose, vous cherchez la même chose c'est ça ?

L'adolescente se fustigea elle-même pour sa réaction mais elle n'avait put s'en empêcher : 10 ans ?! Bien évidemment elle avait compris que ce n'était son époque, qu'elle se trouvait certainement dans le futur mais dix ans ?! Le choc était telle que la blonde avait légèrement paniqué et la réplique avait fusé dans un réflexe incontrôlé…

Sa remarque avait d'ailleurs installé une ambiance plus que glaciale sur le compartiment. Le silence s'installa sur les lieux, uniquement rompue par les bruits du train qui fonçait à grande vitesse vers sa destination. A vrai dire, les deux mafieux ignoraient comment réagir à la remarque de leur protégé du moment : Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à une telle méfiance…

-Cet homme m'a prise pour une Vongola, se força-t-elle à reprendre avec plus de calme. Pourquoi ?

La jeune fille ne leur faisait pas confiance, elle avait suffisamment montré sa méfiance jusqu'à présent. Malgré cela, elle tenait à savoir ce que lui voulait cet homme : Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à voir avec les Vongola ? S'ils étaient réellement des mafieux, ils devaient pouvoir lui répondre : D'autant plus qu'ils étaient venus pour l'aider, supposant qu'ils la connaissaient…

-C'est assez long à expliquer, tenta Bianchi en soupirant.

-J'ai tout mon temps.

-On te doit bien quelques explications de toute façon. Acquiesça Futa, coupant court à la réplique de sa camarade. Pour commencer, nous sommes des Vongola.

-Je le sais.

Deux regards surpris répondirent à la remarque, faisant soupirer la blonde d'exaspération : A ce rythme, ils n'étaient pas sortit de l'auberge…

-Aujourd'hui, la Vongola Famiglia est presqu'éteinte : Une autre Famille, les Millefiore, nous surpassent en puissance et traquent les Vongola. Poursuivit l'homme après quelques minutes. La chasse s'étend également à tous ceux qui sont liés, même indirectement, à des membres ou des affaires des Vongola.

Alors son père… Non, ce n'était pas ça : L'adolescente pouvait sentir très distinctement qu'il y avait autre chose.

-Nous supposons qu'ils en ont après le pouvoir de notre Famille. Précisa l'homme d'un ton plus sombre. Un pouvoir qui faisait autrefois de la Vongola Famiglia la plus puissante des Familles de la Mafia : Les Bagues Vongola.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de la blonde d'écarquiller les yeux alors que son regard se fixait sur l'anneau qu'elle portait désormais à sa main gauche. La bague était prise dans une petite chainette, précaution sur laquelle les deux mafieux avaient insisté.

-Alors c'est pour la Bague…

La jeune fille peinait à croire que cette bague faisait partie de la Mafia : Son père lui en n'avait jamais parlé, elle doutait même qu'il en eut connaissance. Depuis des générations, cette bague se transmettait dans sa famille et personne n'avait jamais cherché son origine. Tout ce qu'on disait d'elle, c'était qu'elle était une marque d'un ancien serment que sa famille avait réalisé…

-Les Bagues Vongola sont aux nombres de sept : Elles sont portées par le Boss et les six hommes qui lui sont les plus fidèles, les Gardiens. Précisa Bianchi, lui laissant le temps d'assimiler. Les Gardiens portant ces bagues ont juré d'épauler et protéger leur Boss jusqu'à ce que les Bagues Vongola passent à la génération suivante.

Alors le serment dont lui avait parlé son père… Cette bague représentait donc une sorte d'allégeance que sa famille avait faite au Boss des Vongola ? Ce ne pouvait pas être cela et pourtant… La bague était liée au Vongola, Hikaru ne parvenait pas à croire en l'inverse : Rien que cette histoire lui donnait une telle sensation… Cela ne l'effrayait plus autant que cela maintenant qu'elle savait que sa bague l'avait entrainée là-dedans : C'était dur à expliquer mais… elle sentait que sa bague la poussait à prendre la place qui était la sienne…

-Récemment, on a découvert dans les archives de la Famiglia qu'il existait deux Boss à sa création : Chacun avait une Bague Vongola et six Gardiens porteurs de leur propre Bague. Continua-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur le bijou de la blonde. Les circonstances sont floues, même pour nous, mais ces sept Bagues Vongola ne sont pas restées dans la Famiglia : Elles se sont perdues.

-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Murmura lentement Hikaru. Alors vous voulez la récupérer…

Mue par un réflexe, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de cacher à nouveau la bague aux regards comme la protéger. Cette bague était dans sa famille depuis toujours : Elle n'allait pas la laisser à quelqu'un d'autre ! Qu'importe ce que cela impliquait, elle n'abandonnerait pas cette bague même si elle devait faire partie de la Mafia. Une étrange volonté la poussait à ne pas se séparer de cette Bague Vongola …

-Non, nous ne cherchons pas à la… Commença Futa avec un sourire.

-Je serais votre Gardienne. Coupa brusquement la jeune fille.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle disait cela, Hikaru savait juste que c'était ce qu'il lui fallait dire : Qu'elle devait faire ce choix, ce bon choix. Profitant du silence qui suivit sa remarque, elle braqua ses yeux dans ceux, surpris, des deux mafieux comme pour donner plus de poids à sa parole.

-S'il doit en être ainsi, je serais votre Gardienne. Répéta-t-elle sans aucune hésitation.

-Tu n'y ais pas forcée, tempéra Bianchi avec inquiétude.

-Il n'y a pas à y réfléchir ! Répliqua la blonde, le ton assuré. Cette bague fait partie de ma famille depuis des générations, je ne veux pas m'en séparer.

-Les Bagues Vongola choisissent leur porteur, affirma Futa avec sourire. Même si nous avions voulut te la reprendre, elle t'a choisie : Personne ne pourrait donc la porter en dehors de toi. Elle rejetterait toutes les autres.

La jeune fille se montra à peine surprise par cette information, elle sentait distinctement comme un accord silencieux venant du bijou. Elle tirait toujours plus de force et de détermination : Maintenant, elle savait que c'était sa place depuis toujours.

-Ca ne me fait qu'une raison de plus… Apprécia-t-elle distraitement.

-Mais la Mafia est dangereuse, pourquoi vouloir à ce point t'y impliquer ?! S'écria Bianchi sans comprendre. Tu es encore jeune et…

La jeune femme s'interrompit en sentant la main de son camarade sur son épaule, celui-ci regardait fixement leur protégée comme pour attendre sa réponse définitive.

-Honnêtement, je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas peur : C'est la Mafia, comment pourrais-je ne pas avoir peur ?! Rigola celle-ci, amusée malgré elle. Mais avec le métier de mon père, j'ai déjà été confronté au danger : J'ai été enlevée trois fois et je ne compte pas les tentatives ratées…

C'était un bon résumé de sa vie : Son père dirigeait une entreprise parmi les plus puissantes du monde et attirait bien des convoitises. Mais c'était un homme juste qui ne cédait jamais devant qui que ce soit et cela en gênait plus d'un. Il s'était fait de nombreux ennemis, et quoi de mieux que de s'en prendre à sa famille pour briser un homme ? Que ce soit elle-même ou sa mère, Hikaru se doutait qu'elle avait toujours été une cible de choix pour les ennemis de son père. Elle avait déjà fait face à plusieurs situations dangereuses, elle savait plutôt bien se débrouiller : La Mafia avait beau l'effrayer, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une vie à peine plus mouvementée à ses yeux…

-J'ai toujours été une cible pour les ennemis de mon père, je le sais. Poursuivit-elle, imperturbable. Alors la Mafia n'y changera pas grand-chose, je serais toujours une cible : Il y aura juste bien plus de monde qui s'y intéressera. Qui plus est, si j'ai la possibilité de défendre mes proches : Je n'ai pas à hésiter plus longtemps. Affirma-t-elle finalement. Je sens que c'est la bonne décision : Je suivrais cette Bague là où elle m'entrainera.

Le regard de deux mafieux se fit teintée de surprise devant une telle remarque, d'autant plus à la vue de la Bague Vongola qui s'illuminait légèrement comme pour marquer son accord. La lueur était faible, entravée par les chaines, mais la Bague parvenait quand même à faire ressortir son pouvoir devant la volonté de sa porteuse.

-D'accord, céda finalement Bianchi. Tu as fait ton choix, nous nous y tiendrons et nous t'y aiderons du mieux que nous le pouvons.

-Nous nous rendons actuellement dans une base secrète, expliqua Futa sur le même ton. Une fois là-bas, tu pourras rencontrer les autres.

-Les autres ? Répéta la jeune fille, surprise.

-Le Vongola Decimo et quelques uns de ses Gardiens sont dans la même situation que toi : Ils ont voyagés depuis dix ans dans le passé. Précisa l'homme avec un sourire. Ta Boss est également avec eux, venant du passé elle aussi.

La blonde resta silencieuse à ces remarques : Alors elle n'était vraiment pas la seule à être impliquée dans cette époque. Ils étaient nombreux à y être et tous membres de cette fameuse Vongola Famiglia, comme elle désormais. Et sa Boss se trouvait là-bas, la personne qu'elle devait protéger et servir en tant que Gardienne. Cela la rendait nerveuse, la blonde ignorait même à quoi ressemble cette fameuse Boss ni même ce Vongola Decimo… A vrai dire, elle n'en savait rien de cette époque ou de cet étrange pouvoir des Bagues Vongola…

-Comment est-elle ? Balbutia-t-elle finalement, hésitante. Je veux dire… La Boss et les autres… Gardiens…

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de rougir, gênée par les regards attendris que posaient sur elle les deux mafieux. Elle ne put que se maudire d'avoir posé cette question…

-La Boss se nomme Alicia Di Victoria, elle dirigeait la Famiglia avec le Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, à cette époque. Présenta Futa, nostalgique. A vrai dire, elle était plutôt gentille : Elle et le Decimo ne cherchait qu'à protéger les innocents, ils détestaient les morts ou la violence. Bien sur, ils savaient se défendre face à la Mafia mais ils cherchaient toujours la solution la moins dangereuse. Tempéra-t-il, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Alicia est vraiment une bonne personne et je suis sur qu'elle va t'apprécier.

Hikaru ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, légèrement soulagée rien qu'à entendre ces remarques. Même si elle avait accepté cette nouvelle place, la jeune fille devait avouer être mal à l'aise à l'idée de faire souffrir ou même de tuer des innocents : Elle s'en sentait incapable, qu'elle soit impliquée dans la Mafia ou non. Ce genre de chose la dégoutait, elle ne cherchait qu'à protéger pas à détruire et cela la rassurait que ces Boss soient sur la même longueur d'onde…

-Et les Gardiens ?

-Les Gardiens que nous connaissons actuellement sont ceux de Tsuna, le Decimo, intervint Bianchi en réponse. Jusqu'à très récemment, nous ignorions l'existence des Gardiennes d'Alicia dont tu fais partie : Tu es la 1ière que nous retrouvons.

-La première ?! Répéta la blonde, surprise. Je serais toute seule ?!

-Nous sommes partis de Namimori depuis quelques temps, nous ignorons ce qu'il s'y passe mais aux dernières nouvelles : Tu es la seule pour le moment. Confirma Futa, l'air désolé. Nous étions justement partis rassembler des informations sur les autres potentielles Gardiennes : Nous n'en avons pas retrouvé beaucoup…

-Nous n'avons que quelques faibles pistes, détailla sombrement Bianchi. Dans notre situation, c'est déjà étonnant de t'avoir trouvée Nous commencions à perdre l'espoir de découvrir l'une de vous.

Compréhensive, l'adolescente hocha pensivement la tête : Tout cela ne faisait que la rendre plus nerveuse encore. Triturant sa bague avec angoisse, la lycéenne se mura dans un silence profond que semblèrent comprendre les deux mafieux puisqu'ils ne cherchèrent pas à le briser. Peu-à-peu la fatigue finit par la gagner, elle s'efforça d'y résister malgré son insistance jusqu'à croiser le regard encourageant de Futa. Se forçant à cesser son obstination, la jeune fille se laissa librement entrainer dans un sommeil réparateur…

 _ **-Vongola Famiglia-**_

 _-Où suis-je ?_

 _Déstabilisée, Hikaru se releva lentement pour observer autour d'elle mais tout était trop sombre pour y voir quelque chose. Du moins, il lui fallut patienter le temps que ses yeux s'adaptent à l'obscurité ambiante : Il faisait nuit. Pour dire les choses plus simplement, l'adolescente avait désormais l'impression de se tenir en plein milieu d'un ciel nocturne. De multiples étoiles, semblant si proches mais distantes à la fois, brillaient avec une vigueur plus qu'inhabituelle par rapport à la normale. Il y avait rien d'autres que ces étoiles si étincelantes : Pas d'astres, de planètes, d'astéroïdes… rien. Et elle se tenait tranquillement debout dans cet espace de nuit, comme sur un sol invisible mais bien présent qui la supportait. C'était tellement étrange, la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait étant de s'être juste endormie…_

 _-Je dois être en train de rêver… Murmura-t-elle sans comprendre. Ah !_

 _La lycéenne écarquilla les yeux en apercevant l'étrange symbole gravé à même ce sol invisible sur lequel elle se tenait. Il semblait littéralement flotter dans l'espace tout autant qu'elle-même ne le faisait en se tenant debout. Mais si ce n'était que cela, le symbole ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui qui était inscrit sur la mallette de Futa. Il n'était pas de la même teinte d'or et une étoile semblait s'être agrémentée dessus : C'étaient les seules différences dont elle pouvait se souvenir…_

 _-Tu te trouves à l'intérieur de la Bague Vongola. Surgit une voix féminine._

 _Sursautant sous la voix, Hikaru avait presque l'impression de s'entendre parler : La voix était pratiquement identique, seule différait une maturité qu'elle n'entendait pas dans sa propre voix. Ses yeux recherchèrent d'autant plus celle qui venait de lui parler et ne tardèrent pas à s'écarquiller lorsqu'ils la trouvèrent._

 _-Je suis navrée, il s'agissait de la seule méthode qu'il me restait pour pouvoir te parler. S'excusa la nouvelle arrivée._

 _Hikaru ne répondit pas, sous le choc. L'adolescente gardait les yeux fixés sur ce qui pourrait aisément passer pour une incarnation plus âgée d'elle-même. La jeune femme devait avoir dans les 25 à 30 ans et lui ressemblaient tellement malgré tout, seul l'âge venait apporter quelques différences. Ses longs cheveux blonds venaient onduler gracieusement jusqu'au milieu de son dos, entourant un visage splendide aux yeux bleu-nuit tout comme les siens. Chose rare, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond si clair qu'ils en paraissaient blancs ce que la lycéenne partageait également. Sa peau était tout aussi claire et douce mais laissait transparaitre une musculature plus fine et développée qui affinait ses formes gracieuses. Ses vêtements étaient plus cérémoniaux aussi, une belle robe bleu-nuit qui lui donnait une allure noble telle un membre de l'aristocratie._

 _-Vous êtes…_

 _-Je me prénomme Elena, se présenta-t-elle avec un sourire. Je suis celle qui fut la première à portée la Bague Vongola de l'Etoile._

 _Hikaru écarquilla les yeux, la première porteuse de la Bague Vongola : Celle de sa famille ?! Cela voudrait dire qu'elle était devant son ancêtre âgé de presque 400 ans environs ?! Mais comment…_

 _-Ma volonté ainsi que celle de mes pairs ont été gravées dans les Bagues Vongola. Expliqua-t-elle, compréhensive. C'est pour cela que je peux te parler une fois endormie… Non ce n'est pas la peine de chercher, il n'y a que moi. Ajouta-t-elle dans un petit rire, voyant la plus jeune se tourner dans tous les sens._

 _-Alors… Je dors ? Hésita celle-ci._

 _-En effet, cela faisait longtemps que personne n'avait put porter cette Bague et tout autant de temps que j'attendais ta venue. Confirma l'aristocrate, souriante. Je n'avais que cette méthode pour pouvoir te parler._

 _-Je… Je comprends… Balbutia l'adolescente, intimidée._

 _La jeune fille gardait les yeux baissés, comme pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle était perdue. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, il lui semblait incapable de garder son air impassible dans cet endroit. C'était comme si elle ne pouvait rien cachait de ce qu'elle ressentait devant cette femme. Elle n'aimait pas cela, elle avait apprit à dissimuler ce qu'elle ressent depuis sa naissance : Elle était éduquée pour cela, pour succéder à son père. C'en était devenue une seconde nature et elle détestait se sentir aussi démunie, fragile, vulnérable…_

 _Avant qu'elle ne puisse y penser davantage, la jeune fille se sentit très rapidement prise dans une étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante. Surprise, elle ne chercha même pas à la repousser et resta figée avec les yeux écarquillées de nouveau. Elle n'eut que quelques légers tremblements pour prouver le bien que cela lui faisait, frisson que ressentit la plus âgée._

 _-Je sais que c'est compliqué, la Mafia est noire et dangereuse. Consola cette dernière, bienveillante. La Vongola Famiglia s'efforce de sortir de cette spirale mais je ne peux pas te dire qu'elle soit blanche…_

 _Toute la tristesse qui transparaissait dans la voix de la plus âgée frappa l'adolescente : La jeune femme semblait infiniment triste rien qu'à observer ce qu'était devenue les Vongola._

 _-J'ai dédiée ma vie pour les Vongola, à l'origine nous ne cherchions qu'à défendre les faibles et c'est ce que nous faisions. Avoua-t-elle finalement dans un soupir. Pourtant, très vite, la Mafia nous a rattrapée et nous nous sommes retrouvés prit dedans sans alternative…_

 _Cessant finalement l'étreinte si réconfortante pour la plus jeune, Elena s'éloigna légèrement pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de sa protégée. Ceux-ci ne pouvait que se maudire de se sentir si vulnérable, incapable de dissimuler la lueur désespérée au fond de son regard._

 _-Ne crois pas que tu sois obligée d'endosser ce rôle, si tu ne souhaites pas être une Gardienne alors tu n'as pas à t'y forcer. Commença-t-elle avec sérieux. Tu as peur de tout ça et tu n'aimes pas le montrer : Je le sais, j'étais comme ça avant._

 _-Si vous savez tellement de choses… Murmura finalement Hikaru, laissant sa tristesse transparaitre. Vous devriez savoir que je n'ai pas le choix : La Mafia m'a trouvée et ne cessera pas de me traquer. Pire, ce sont mes proches ou mes parents qui pourraient en payer le prix : Où aurais-je le choix là-dedans ?!_

 _-Ton père est bien en contact avec la Mafia et continue de se droit et juste, non ?_

 _Ce fut un regard surpris que la jeune fille lui renvoya, elle n'avait jamais abordé les choses sous cet angle._

 _-La Mafia corrompt les Hommes, peu d'entre eux restent eux-mêmes à son contact. Consentit à avouer Elena, sombrement. Pourtant, il en reste certain qui demeure juste et droit : Ce sont des lumières qui éclairent l'obscurité telle une étoile. Insista-t-elle avec un sourire._

 _-Une étoile…_

 _-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu n'as que deux choix devant toi ? Poursuivit la plus âgée avec un sourire. Prends du recul, tu verras que la vie n'est pas noire ou blanche : Le gris est partout présent. Faire partie de la Mafia n'implique pas forcément le meurtre, la trahison, la corruption… Sois déterminée et rien de tout cela ne t'atteindra !_

 _Hikaru baissa la tête, pensive. Sa prédescesseuse marquait un point : Elle avait répondue à Futa et Bianchi davantage parce qu'elle se sentait coincée que réellement décidée. Persuadée qu'elle était de s'impliquer dans un monde noir dont elle ne pouvait s'échapper, de mettre tous ceux qui lui sont chers en grave danger… Elle n'avait eut d'autres choix que de vendre son âme au diable, c'était avec désespoir qu'elle avait répondu…_

 _-Ecoutes-moi, tu es généreuse et altruiste : Ne brides pas cette facette de ta personnalité et ne te laisses pas désespérer ou briser par la Mafia. L'encouragea la plus âgée. Au contraire, devient une étoile au cœur des ténèbres : L'étoile juste et fière qui disperse les ténèbres les plus noires planant sur ta Famille !_

 _Elle avait raison. Qu'est-ce qui obligeait Hikaru à ne pas tenir ses principes dans la Mafia ?! Après tout, elle pourrait s'en servir pour défendre ses valeurs et les tenir encore plus haute : La Mafia ne pouvait pas l'obliger à quoi que ce soit ! Elle pouvait défendre les siens, aider les plus faibles et les opprimés ne serait-ce qu'un minimum contre la noirceur ! C'était ça qu'elle voulait, si la Mafia pouvait l'y aider alors pourquoi refuser ?!_

 _-Merci, murmura-t-elle finalement._

 _Son regard était empli de détermination et de reconnaissance lorsque la plus jeune fille le releva vers Elena. Celle-ci lui sourit avec compassion, ne faisant que l'encourager davantage d'un regard silencieux._

 _-Une étoile, chuchota Hikaru en levant les yeux vers le ciel. J'aime l'idée…_

* * *

 **Bon alors voilà pour ce chapitre. A vous de m'indiquer vos avis là-dessus ! Quitte à vous demander, s'il y a encore des fautes essayez de m'en avertir. La guerre contre les fautes est un combat de tout instant.  
**

 **Je m'excuse encore pour les retards à venir, il y a peu de chances que je puisse publier un chapitre la semaine prochaine. Je vous ai expliquer les raisons mais j'en suis encore désolé. Je vous jure que je me rattraperais au plus vite une fois tout ça réglé !**

 **A la prochaine dans tous les cas.**


End file.
